LE CHOIX
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: Castiel est marié à Victoria. Il est un oméga. Un jour il va rencontré "Son Alpha". Il va découvrir le lien Alpha/Oméga. Il va être déchirer entre ses deux relations, il va devoir faire un choix. Fic type Alpha/Oméga/Bêta. Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

**Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

**Rating M /UA**

**Scène de sexe explicites . Fic type Alpha/Oméga Bêta**

**Couples : Destiel principalement.**

**Cette fiction comportera environ 4 ,5 chapitres**

**Résumé : Castiel est marié à Victoria. Il est un oméga et il va rencontrer son Alpha, il va découvrir le lien « Alpha/Oméga. A partir de là il va être déchirer entre ses deux relations.**

**Je publie de nouveau,car j'ai remarqué, qu'il manquait des mots ou des erreurs, j'ai posté le mauvaise version. Mes excuses.**

****

**Pardon pour les fautes**

…**...  
**_ Alpha Omega Bêta___

**Alpha :** Les Alphas sont toujours des hommes. Les Alphas ont leur premières ruts entre 15 et 18 ans ,elles se produisent entre 3 et 4 fois par an et duren jours. L'Alpha va chercher à « se satisfaire » auprès de son oméga ou de plusieurs omégas. Ils peuvent avoir des relations avec des omégas et des bêtas, hors de ses ruts. La polygamie est autorisée, il peut se marier avec un Bêta et un Oméga. L'Alpha est autoritaire,protecteur, bagarreur,séducteur, sûr de lui .

**Oméga :** Les Omégas peuvent être des hommes et des femmes. Les Omégas ont leur premières « chaleurs » entre 15 et 18 ans aussi ,elles se produisent tous les mois et duren jours. L'Oméga va chercher à « se satisfaire » auprès de son Alpha ou de plusieurs Alphas. Ils peuvent avoir des relations avec leur Alpha et des bêtas, hors de ses chaleurs. La polygamie est autorisée, il peut se marier avec un Bêta et un Alpha également. L'Oméga est calme, timide, fidèle, soumis aux Alphas .

**Bêta : ** Les Bêtas sont des hommes ou femmes, « humains normaux ». Ils peuvent vivre en couple avec des Alphas, des Omégas et des Bêtas. Dans le cas ou le Bêta est avec un Alpha ou un omégas, il y a 90% de chance qu'un jour l'Alpha rencontre « son oméga » ou inversement . Le Bêtas peut refuser cette relation mais sois l'Alpha va le quitter ou l'Alpha va demander à L'oméga de rompre avec son Bêtas et l'Oméga obéira à l'Alpha. 

Les couples polygames sont aussi courants dans la société, que les couples monogames.

**Le lien Alpha/Oméga  
**1er cas et le plus courant : Le lien Alpha/Oméga est réciproque. L'Alpha empêche pas son oméga de travailler,d'avoir des amis,d'avoir une vie sociale .  
2eme cas et rare : L'Alpha soumet un oméga à être le sien. L'oméga n'as aucun lien ou désir pour « son Alpha » L'Alpha empêche son oméga de travailler,d'avoir des amis,d'avoir une vie sociale .

**Relation Alpha/Oméga partielle :** L'Alpha est en couple avec un Bêta et/ou son Oméga aussi . L'Alpha accepte l'autre relation de couple de son Oméga.

**Relation Alpha/Oméga exclusive :** L'Alpha est en couple avec un Bêta ou non. Si l'Oméga est en couple avec un Bêta ,l'Alpha lui demande de rompre ou divorcer.

**Dans tous les cas lors du lien Alpha/Oméga , l'Oméga est lier à « son Alpha », il ne cherchera plus un autre Alpha. Malgré ce lien Alpha peut parfois coucher avec d'autres omégas et Alphas mais ne sera pas complétement satisfait. Ils chercheront mutuellement à se rendre heureux, ils seront en parfait osmose .**

******Ce chapitre permets de poser les bases de ma fiction Alpha/Oméga/Bêta. Le rencontre Destiel commencera au prochain chapitre, qui sera publier dans les prochains jours.**


	2. LE CHOIX

**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre**

**Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

**Rating M /UA**

**Scène de sexe explicites . Fic type Alpha/Oméga Bêta**

**Couples : Destiel principalement.**

**Cette fiction comportera environ 4 ,5 chapitres**

**Résumé : Castiel est marié à Victoria. Il est un oméga et il va rencontrer son Alpha, il va découvrir le lien « Alpha/Oméga. A partir de là il va être déchirer entre ses deux relations.**

**Pardon pour les fautes**

**Un remerciement tout d'abord à Marian Clea pour avoir corriger ma première OS « Dean tais-toi » et de corriger actuellement la suivante. De m'avoir aussi expliquer le fonctionnement du site pour publier.**

**Un autre remerciement à Castiel-SPN156-Dean pour m'avoir corriger ce chapitre. Et de m'avoir expliquer comment rajouter des chapitres à une fiction.**

…...

Castiel Novak est marié depuis 2 ans à Victoria dits Vicky . Il est un oméga ,elle est une bêta .Ils ont tous les deux 27 ans. Ils se sont rencontrés lors de leurs études, ils étaient tous les deux en BTS assistant de direction, i ans .Vicky Novak a eu de la chance d'être recrutée directement après son dernier stage de seconde année,en tant que secrétaire comptable dans une entreprise qui avaient 5 boutiques dans la région de vêtements pour adolescents et jeunes adultes pas chers . Castiel lui depuis 7 ans enchainait , période de chômage avec contrat intérim ou CDD . Mais celui-ci avait enfin décrocher un CDI dans la grande entreprise Winchester. Il allait commencer son emploi d'assistant du frère ainé des Winchester,Dean Winchester.

Il prenait cette nouvelle fonction ce matin . Il était anxieux, il essayait de mettre sa cravate mais elle était toujours de travers. Sa femme l'observait et souriait, elle s'approcha de lui et le fit un parfait nœud de cravate en 1 minute.  
« Que je ferais sans toi, ma chérie ?  
\- Je me demande dit Victoria d'un air taquin .  
\- Et si cela se passe mal avec Monsieur Winchester ?  
\- Mais non tu es rigoureux presque à être maniaque, tu as une mémoire éléphant, tu es calme. Et selon les magazines people,Monsieur Winchester est quelqu'un de très colérique  
\- Là tu me rassures pas.  
\- Tout vas bien se passer. »  
Ils s'embrassèrent . Puis Castiel passa dans la salle de bain, il essaya de discipliner ses cheveux mais rien à faire, on dirait toujours qu'il vient de se réveiller ou de s'envoyer en l'air. Même si là c'était le cas, ils avaient fait l'amour en se réveillant ce matin .

Il se présenta à la réception de l'entreprise et demanda à voir Mademoiselle Jessica Turner .  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme blonde,vint à sa rencontre. Elle était petite, mince,elle était habillée d'une chemisier beige accompagné d'une veste de tailleur de la même couleur ainsi qu'une jupe noire et des escarpins noirs. Elle était une bêta car elle avait pas l'odeur des omégas sucré. Elle avait environ son âge.  
« Bonjour,Monsieur Novak, suivez moi je vais vous présenter les locaux et l'équipe . Au RDC se trouve la cafétéria ou vous pourrez boire un café pendant vos pauses et manger le midi. Au premier étage se trouve mon service, le service RH ,formation et gestion . La jeune femme ouvrit un bureau, et désigna les deux comptables, monsieur Bell et Madame Di Albertino , puis elle fit les présentations des deux assistantes RH-formations, Madame Scheineder et Madame Alba, enfin elle lui présenta son assistante Mademoiselle Braeden. Ensuite ils montèrent à l'étage du service juridique composé de deux juristes Madame Graziella et Monsieur McDowell ainsi que deux assistantes juridiques Mademoiselle Pinson et Mademoiselle Vincent. Enfin l'assistante de Monsieur Winchester Samuel, Madame McDowell.  
\- Ce service est dirigé par monsieur Samuel Winchester dit Mademoiselle Turner .  
Au dernier étage se trouvait le bureau des commerciaux , Monsieur Poiret, Monsieur Cambell et Madame Leroy, ainsi que deux assistantes commerciales, Madame Gabriel et Madame Lornet. Et Monsieur Ramirez qui gérait l'informatique, le site internet et les réseaux sociaux.

Elle lui montra son bureau, il était spacieux , un grand bureau en angle en bois ou trônait un ordinateur et derrière des grands armoires . Une porte communicante donna sur le bureau de Dean Winchester. Comme l'assistante de Monsieur Samuel Winchester et Mademoiselle Turner Jessica.

Jessica Turner frappa à cette porte communicante et entra sans que Dean Winchester lui réponde.  
« Dean, j'aimerais te présenter Castiel Novak, ton nouvel assistant .  
L'aîné des Winchesters le regarda de haut en bas. Castiel sentit une vague de chaleur prendre naissance dans le bas du ventre et l' il croisa le regard vert, il sentit son odeur si masculine, si viril, piquante, si Alpha. Dean Winchester était grand, élancé,blond vénitien,de beaux yeux verts. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, sans cravate et des belles chaussures noires.  
Son patron se dirigea vers lui et lui serra le main sans aucune chaleur  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Novak dit-il froidement  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Winchester murmura l'oméga.  
\- Il commencera cette après-midi vu l'heure, je dois encore voir avec lui la paperasse pour l'embauche et voir avec ton frère pour établir le contrat de travail.  
\- Aucun soucis Jess lui répondit l'Alpha avec un grand sourire . »  
Ils prirent congés et sortirent du bureau. L'oméga sentit le regard froid de l'Alpha sur lui avant que la porte se referme,cela lui glaça le dos.

Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de bêta, qui était identique au sien sauf que tous les meubles étaient blanc ,des photographies de pays ornaient les murs. La directrice l'invita à s'asseoir .  
\- Il me faut votre RIB, votre carte vitale, votre carte identité.  
Castiel lui donna tout ce qu'elle avait demandé et la jeune femme se dirigea vers la photopieuse.  
\- Je prépare le contrat dans la journée,le temps qu'il soit vérifié par le service juridique. Je vous appellerais pour que vous veniez le chercher. Ensuite vous aurez 1 semaine pour le signez.  
On frappa à la porte.  
\- Bonjour Jess, je suis venu rencontré le nouvel assistant de mon frère.  
Castiel se leva, le cadet lui serra la main avec chaleur contrairement à son aîné et arbora un large sourire. Sam Winchester était très grand et avait une carrure de rugbyman. Il avait des cheveux au carrés brun et des yeux marrons. Il portait le costume noir de rigueur avec la chemise blanche , une cravate ainsi que des chaussures noires. Sam Winchester sentait l'odeur caractéristiques des Alphas , mais moins forte que ceux que Castiel avait déjà rencontrés et bien moins enivrante que celle de son aîné.  
\- Monsieur Novak, ne vous inquiétiez, mon frère crie beaucoup mais ne mord pas plaisanta Samuel.  
\- Samuel, tu vas le faire fuir arrête dit -elle en riant.  
Castiel se sentit mal à l'aise. 

Castiel se dirigea vers la cafétéria les assistants lui firent signe de rejoindre leur table.  
\- Bonjour à vous.  
\- Quelle est ton prénom? moi c'est Mariah Scheineder,assistante RH elle avait un fort accent allemand. Elle était petite, ronde, de longue cheveux brun noué en tresse. Elle était une bêta.  
\- Castiel Novak .  
\- Castiel c'est pas courant rétorqua Mademoselle Karen Pinson,l'une des assistantes juridiques. Elle était grande, mince rousse au cheveux court. Elle était aussi une bêta.  
\- Moi je suis Mademoiselle Catherine Vincent l'autre assistante juridique. La femme était une oméga,elle était petite, de court cheveux blanc, les yeux bleus,elle portait des lunettes.  
\- Moi je suis Mademoiselle Laura Alba, elle était petite d'une allure sportive, métisse, de long cheveux bruns, les yeux gris. Elle était oméga.

\- Moi je m'appelle Madame Sarah Gabriel , je suis assistante commerciale, elle était de type asiatique, les yeux noirs, grande,fine et c'était une bêta.  
\- Moi je m'apelle Manuella Lornet, je suis aussi assistante commerciale . Elle était la soeur jumelle de Sarah Gabriel et était bêta aussi.  
Les deux femmes étaient mariées à des bêtas.  
\- Moi je m'apelle Madame Michelle McDowell, je suis l'assistante de Monsieur Winchester ,la femme était une bêta, elle était grande, fine, de long cheveux gris, elle était une bêta.  
\- Moi je m'apelle Lisa Braeden, je suis l'assistante de Madame Turner. La femme était petite, une allure sportive, le teint mat,brune, les yeux et était une oméga. La femme le fusilla d'un regard noir.  
\- Lisa le fusille pas du regard ce pauvre Castiel. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu n'as pas obtenu le poste dit Catherine Vincent.  
\- Eh oui notre Lisa voulait être l'assistante de Dean Winchester rétorqua Manuella ,elle fit un signe de guillemets.  
\- J'ai de l'ambition c'est tout ! S'énerva Lisa  
\- Dis plutôt que tu voudrais être son oméga répondit Laura Alba.  
-Et alors ! Ne me dis pas Laura que si tu n'avais pas le tien, tu refuserais d'avoir Dean Winchester ! Tu en serai très heureuse !  
\- Comme tu dis j'ai mon Alpha , j'ai pas ce genre de pensées ! Et de toute façon tu n'as aucune chance Lisa, monsieur Winchester ne sort qu'avec des mannequins ou des sportifs. Que ce soient des femmes ou des hommes, des omégas,bêtas. Il me semble pas difficile s'esclaffa l'oméga.  
\- Tu veux devenir comme ta patronne ? On sait tous que Mademoiselle Turner a eu son poste de directrice en passant sous le bureau de Monsieur Samuel Winchester, avant elle occupait ton poste Lisa. dit Sarah Gabriel  
\- Je vous permets pas mademoiselle s'indigna Madame McDowell  
\- C'est la vérité. Vous en pensez quoi Castiel ?  
\- Je pense que c'est leur vie privée et que vous devrez avoir honte de votre mesquinerie ! S'énerva Castiel. »  
Il se leva et partit s'asseoir ailleurs. Mademoiselle Pinson,Mademoiselle Alba et Madame Mcdowell le rejoignit . Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent jusqu'à la fin de la pause.

Ensuite il se rendit au bureau de Dean Winchester pour savoir ce qu'il attendait de lui.  
« Monsieur Novak, je crois que l'ancienne assistante à laisser pleins de paperasse non classée. Certaines seront à transmettre au service juridique,d'autres au service RH ou aux commerciaux. Si on vous appelle pour prendre un RDV, je ne suis pas disponible avant mardi prochain . Si on souhaite me parler , prenez le message je les recontacterais, sauf si c'est mon frère ou Jess...Mademoiselle Turner. Avant que vous partiez, vous me donnerez mon agenda .vous avez compris ? Dit-il d'un ton froid.  
\- Très bien Monsieur murmura l'oméga.  
\- Bien vous pouvez disposer. »  
Castiel se dirigea vers son bureau, il n'eut pas eu une minute pour souffler,entre les papiers à classer,parfois illisibles et les fut une longue journée.

L'oméga frappa et rentra dans le bureau de son supérieur. Il vit que son patron était au téléphone, il resta donc en retrait. Quand il eut terminé sa conversation,Castiel s'approcha et déposa l'agenda devant lui. L'oméga sentit le regard de l'Alpha sur lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir,quand Dean Winchester le tira à se retrouva plaqué contre son torse. L'oméga sentit le souffle de L'Alpha dans son cou.  
Dean prit la bouche de Castiel avec avidité, la langue de Alpha était dominante,elle joua avec celle de l'oméga. Castiel poussait des gémissements, il entoura ses bras autour du cou de Dean. Alpha enleva sa veste et déchira le chemise de l'oméga. Il était torse nu , il ne lui restait que sa cravate autour du cou. L'Alpha la prit et tira dessus pour avoir accès à la clavicule, il embrassa, la mordilla  
« Tu me rends fou Castiel, tu m'empêche de travailler murmura Dean  
l'Alpha mord itla clavicule de l'oméga. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.  
\- Vas y crie petit oméga, nous sommes seuls .  
Castiel se laissa aller et hurla de plaisir . Il réussis tant bien que mal à enlever la chemise de l'Alpha. Il déposa des baisers,lécha sa clavicule, puis il descendit aux tétons de Dean qu'il lécha. Ils les sentit durcir, l'Alpha poussa des gémissements. Castiel continua sa descente, ses baisers était pleins de tendresse et de dévotion. l'Alpha se cambra et émit des gémissements de plaisir devant la tendresse de Castiel. L'oméga enleva le pantalon, il posa sa paume sur le sexe en érection de l'Alpha,celui-ci émit un grognement. Puis il lui enleva son boxer, l'oméga s'apprêtait à lui faire une fellation. Mais l'Alpha attrapa de nouveau la cravate de son assistant qui avait lâcher pendant quelques minutes. il le fit se lever et le plaqua contre le bureau. l'Alpha suça et mordilla les tétons de l'oméga qui se durcissaient et étaient rouges sous le plaisir.  
\- Han Alphaaaa cria Castiel qui se cambra et se tenait aux omoplates de Dean qu'il griffa, l'Alpha grogna de plaisir. Ce dernier descendit il mordilla le corps et lécha le nombril, l'oméga en voulait plus.  
\- Regarde toi Castiel tout gémissant  
-Alpha je t'en supplie !  
Dean enleva le pantalon et le boxer de Castiel et le retourna contre le bureau. Il mit son gland dans l'entrée de l'intimité de Castiel. L'oméga bougeait et essayait d'atteindre le sexe de l'Alpha, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement par les hanches.  
\- Tu la veux ma bite d'Alpha en toi, dit-il en déposant des baisers derrière l'oreille de Castiel  
\- Oui je la veux !  
\- Regarde toi me suppliant de te prendre, gémissant, complément mouillé pour moi, j'aime ça oméga.  
Dean entra doucement et fit des va-et-vient très lent. L'oméga ondula son bassin, mais il était à la merci du bon vouloir de l'Alpha.  
-Alpha, plus vite... je veux que tu me pilonnes  
Dean accéléra le mouvement . Il avait passé ses main autour de la nuque de Castiel alors que Castiel se soulevait au rythme imposé par Dean. Mais l'Alpha accéléra encore il souleva Castiel pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui. L'oméga n'arrivait plus à suivre le rythme imposé par l' plaisir était tellement intense,toutes les fibres de son être ressentait se plaisir. Castiel était un état de gémissements incessants.  
\- C'est ça que tu voulais, que je te pilonne . Je vais tellement de pilonner que tu ne pourras plus marcher, que tu vas me sentir en toi pendant des jours,que tu aimeras cette sensation, et quand tu la sentira plus , tu reviendras me supplier de recommencer encore et encore et toujours plus fort, tu voudras toujours me sentir en toi. »  
L'oméga ne pouvait que crier, il n'entendit pas les paroles de l'Alpha, tellement il était enivré par le plaisir . Il jouit sur le bureau. Quelque seconde plus tard Dean jouit à son tour dans Castiel tout en mordant de nouveau la clavicule de l'oméga. .  
Castiel se réveilla en sueur et sentit plein de sperme dans son boxer.

Il fit attention de pas réveiller sa femme et partit une douche. Il réfléchit toute la nuit. Il partit avant le réveil de sa femme. Castiel ne le voulait pas lui parler. Vu l'heure matinale, il s'arrêta prendre un petit déjeuner. Puis au lieu de prendre les transports en commun,il décida d'aller à pieds à son travail . Ce matin là, en voyant Dean, son rêve lui revint en mémoire et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahie . Pendant des semaines , il fit des rêves érotiques de lui et Dean , il s'imagina avec lui dans la voiture de Dean, dans une douche, dans l'ascenseur, contre un mur, et toujours de façon très brutale . Et tous les matins l'oméga se réveilla dans le même état. Il évita sa femme un maximum. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer quand il était dans la même pièce que Dean, il voulait l'embrasser,le toucher,sentir son odeur, que Dean le possède . Mais L'Alpha était toujours aussi froid avec lui .  
Castiel fut convoqué par Jessica Turner , quelques jours avant la fin de sa période d'essai.  
« Bonjour, Monsieur Novak asseyez vous . Je voulais connaître votre ressenti pas rapport à votre poste, à l'ambiance de l'entreprise ?  
Castiel s'inquiéta. Cette entrevue voulait t-elle dire que Dean Winchester avait demandé son licenciement .  
\- Le travail me plait beaucoup et l'équipe est très sympathique et m'a très bien accueilli.  
Il mentit sur l'équipe , il s'entendait bien avec mademoiselle Pinson et Madame McDowell. Il était devenu assez proche de Laura Alba, elle l'avait invité avec sa femme, à dîné un soir. Il avait trouvé son Alpha sympa, mais assez autoritaire et était étonné, qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Alpha. Il avait trouvé la jeune femme heureuse mais assez effacée auprès de son Alpha.  
\- Est ce que Monsieur Winchester, s'est plaint de mon travail ? osa t-il demander  
\- Non pas du tout, au contraire Dean est très content de votre travail. Pourquoi Dean vous a dit quelque chose?  
\- Non pas du tout.  
\- Une aparté , je voulais vous remercier.  
Castiel ne comprit pas pourquoi Jessica le remerciait.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Je vous ai entendu lors de votre premier jour, prendre ma défense ,sur le respect de notre vie privée de Sam et moi .  
\- De rien dit Castiel mal à l'aise.  
Il prit congé .

Castiel avait décidé d'appeler son meilleur ami Balthazar, un oméga comme lui, pour lui parler de son trouble pour Dean. Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria. L'oméga vit Lisa Braeden flirter avec un Alpha. L'oméga reconnu Lucifer, l'Alpha de Balthazar et aussi son meilleur ami. L'Alpha fit un grand sourire à Castiel  
« Désolé, ma jolie, mais je suis un Alpha fidèle à mon oméga.  
Il s'approcha de l'oméga ,il le pris par la taille ,l'oméga fit de même.  
\- Cassie, amusons-nous lui murmura Lucifer à l'oreille.  
Castiel et Luficer jouaient au parfait petit couple Alpha/Oméga. L'Alpha lui fit des baisers dans le cou, Castiel lui caressa le bas du dos.  
\- Désolé Lisa, mais on va aller manger avec mon chéri. »  
Les deux hommes firent demi tour, en se prenant la main et se dirigea vers le parking. L'Alpha remit ses lunettes de soleil. L'Alpha ouvrit la porte du coté passager de son cabriolet à l'oméga.  
« Merci, mon Alpha dit Castiel en riant. »  
Castiel ne vit pas le regard noir de Dean, qui les regardaient ,par contre Lucifer le vit.

Les deux hommes mangèrent dans un Fast Food  
« Même si je suis content de te voir Lucifer, pourquoi Balthazar est pas là?  
\- Cela me touche, Cassie .Non sérieusement, Balthy est tombé hier d'une chaise en voulant attraper un truc en hauteur. Une jambe cassée, trois semaines de plâtre.  
\- Oh connaissant Balthy, il doit gueuler dit-il en rigolant.  
\- Oui t'imagines pas l'enfer !  
\- Oh la dure vie d'un Alpha se moqua Castiel.  
Castiel aimait beaucoup ses deux amis. Lucifer était un très bon ami et il se comportait pas comme un Alpha avec un oméga .  
\- Alors Cassie , raconte moi ce qui se passe ?  
Castiel se tordit sur sa chaise il ne savait pas comment en parler  
« Voilà depuis que j'ai rencontré Dean Winchester, mon patron. Son odeur m'obsède depuis notre première rencontre. Quand je le vois, j'ai envie de l'embrasser,de le toucher, je fais des rêves...érotiques de lui et moi... où il me prend brutalement, et puis le temps passe,plus ces sensations s'accentuent.  
\- Enfin Cassie !  
\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as rencontré « Ton Alpha »  
\- Mais c'est pas possible c'est mon patron.  
\- le lien Alpha/Oméga s'explique pas.  
\- C'est pas le lien,c'est pas réciproque de sa part. Et on sait tous les deux que si c'est pas partagé, l'oméga se tue.  
\- C'est une légende urbaine Cassie. Je pense que les omégas se tuent,quand il y a pas ce lien. Quand les Alphas oblige un oméga à devenir leur oméga. Dans mes bars, j'ai déjà vu un l'Alpha légitime se battre contre Alpha qui lui avait piquer son oméga.  
Lucifer était patrons de 2 bars, 2 boites de nuit et 1 restaurant en ville.  
\- Mais Luc, tu te trompes,si tu voyais comment il est froid. Il est pas « mon Alpha »  
\- Tout à l'heure, quand on faisait notre petit jeu, je l'ai vu nous regarder avec un regard noir. Donc je pense que c'est réciproque. Alors fonce Cassie ! »

_Deux jours plus tard_

Castiel était « en chaleur », cela durait 4 jours. Le premier jour,il commençait à avoir chaud, des images érotiques de lui et Dean défilaient dans sa tête, la masturbation, pouvais calmer son désir. Le second et le troisième jours étaient les plus durs, son corps était fiévreux, sa libido était la plus forte. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était se faire culbuter par un Alpha. Que celui-ci calme son désir, son bas ventre était douloureux, tellement le désir était présent. Pendant ces deux jours- là, il partait de chez lui. Il allait dans les bars et il se comportait « comme une chatte en chaleur ». Castiel trouvait un Alpha, blond , aux yeux verts, et ils allèrent vite dans la voiture du blond la banquette arrière ferait l'affaire. Ils s'embrassèrent férocement, ils enlevèrent vite leur vêtements, l'oméga baisa le torse, lécha. Castiel était à genou entrain de sucer la queue d'un Alpha, il enroula sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe il le prit en bouche, en faisant des va et vient.  
« Oui Vas y petit Oméga, han ! Suce la moi ! Cria l'Alpha  
Alpha tenait la tête de Castiel pour l'enfoncer encore et qu'il aille encore plus vite. Alpha grogna de plaisir .Il l'arrêta, enleva vite le pantalon et le boxer de Castiel et le retourna il s'enfonça en lui en le tenant par les hanches et le pilonna rapidement. Castiel gémit de plaisir et de douleur en même temps. Alpha poussait des râles de plaisir.  
« Tu aimes sentir un Alpha en toi !  
\- Oui, Humm, encore !  
Castiel imagina que à la place de cette Alpha inconnu, c'était Dean Winchester. l'Alpha jouit , Castiel le suivit quelque minutes plus tard. L'oméga sentit le poids de l'Alpha sur lui. Au bout de quelque minutes Alpha se retira, Castiel se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. L'oméga ne s'était pas assez auto-lubrifer, son corps savait que c'était pas « son Alpha » et l'Alpha bien sûr n'avais pas utiliser de lubrifiant pour aider Ils se rhabillèrent. Pendant 2 jours cela recommencèrent avec plusieurs Alphas qui étaient des sosies de Dean Winchester, quand ses chaleurs le laissait un peu de répit, il dormait principalement, et mangeait un peu et se douchait .


	3. Le CHOIX-La relation

**Chapitre 3 : La relation**

**Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

**Rating M /UA**

**Scène de sexe explicites . Fic type Alpha/Oméga Bêta**

**Couples : Destiel principalement.**

**Cette fiction comportera environ 4 ,5 chapitres**

**Résumé : Castiel est marié à Victoria. Il est un oméga et il va rencontrer son Alpha, il va découvrir le lien « Alpha/Oméga. A partir de là il va être déchirer entre ses deux relations.**

**Merci à Castiel-SPN156-Dean d'avoir corriger mes fautes.**

**Désolé d'avoir fait une erreur de doc.**

**…...**

_1 mois après_

Les « chaleurs » de Castiel étaient revenues, cette fois-ci , il décida de pas aller voir des Alphas inconnus mais de faire face à l'objet de ses fantasmes . L'oméga savait que son patron bossait tard et qu'il serait encore au bureau . Il utilisa son pass. Il ne rencontra pas le vigile, qui devait faire sa ronde. Et toute façon il s'en foutait, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était être baiser par Dean Winchester . Il frappa à la porte.  
« Entrez ! dit son patron.  
Castiel entra.  
\- Monsieur Winchester …  
\- Que faites-vous là Monsieur Novak ?  
Dean se leva de son fauteuil, il s'approcha de lui, il sentit l'odeur des « chaleurs de l'oméga. celles-ci le rendait fou, mais il se retint de sauter sur son employé .  
\- Monsieur Winchester …je rêve de vous ... j'ai besoin de vous...pour calmer mes chaleurs...votre regard, votre odeur, j'ai besoin de vous touchez hésita Castiel en s'approchant de lui en baissant la tête.  
\- Allez voir votre Alpha ! Cria Dean  
Les propos et l'odeur de l'oméga le rendait fou. Lui aussi rêvait de lui, il avait envie d'être en lui. Mais il savait que c'était dangereux de s'attaquer à l'oméga d'un Alpha. Il comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel n'allait pas voir son Alpha. L'oméga avait l'air bien avec lui ,pas apeuré, il semblait pas contraint par l'Alpha qu'il avait vu avec lui.  
\- Mon Alpha ?Questionna Castiel.  
\- L'Alpha qui est venu ici, il y a environ 1 mois .  
\- Lucifer n'est pas mon Alpha, c'est un ami. Il est l'Alpha de mon meilleur ami,Balthazar.  
\- Il y a jamais eu rien entre vous ?  
\- Non jamais, Lucifer et Bathalzar sont mes meilleurs amis.  
\- Pourtant je vous ai vu vous enlacer.  
\- Lisa , flirtait avec lui, on lui a fait croire que j'étais l'oméga de Lucifer . C'est un jeu à lequel on joue souvent. Je me fais souvent emmerder par des Alphas, Lucifer se fait passer pour mon Alpha, pour qu'ils me laissent en paix. » 

Dean était rassuré . Plus ils parlaient, plus ils se rapprochaient, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'Alpha attira l'oméga contre lui.  
« Alors comme ça ,Castiel, tu rêves de moi ?  
\- Oui Monsieur Winchester .  
\- Appelles-moi Dean et tutoie moi. Raconte moi ce que je te faisais lui murmura t-'il à l'oreille .  
\- On baisait sur ton bureau. Tu m'embrassais.  
L'Alpha le plaqua contre son bureau face à lui .Dean mordit la lèvre inférieur de Castiel et força le passage de sa bouche.L'oméga se laissa faire, leur langues jouaient un ballet. Celle de Dean était possessive, dominante,joueuse, la langue de Castiel répondait. L'oméga poussait des gémissements . L'Alpha mit fin au baiser.  
\- Ensuite murmura la patron de Castiel plein de désir.  
\- Tu m'enlevais ma chemise,tu me laissais ma cravate. Tu t'en servais pour faire de moi ce que tu voulais. Tu m'embrassais et me mordait la clavicule  
-J'aime cette idée de cravate.  
Il lui déchira sa chemise. Il tenait fortement sa cravate et fit pencher la tête de l'oméga pour avoir accès à sa clavicule. Il l'embrassa et mordit la clavicule jusqu'au sang, il lécha la plaie. L'oméga planta ses ongles dans les omoplates de l'Alpha. Les deux hommes se mirent à crier devant la brutalité de l'un et de l'autre.  
\- Cas continue de me raconter.  
L'oméga n'entendit pas le surnom que lui avait donné l' Alpha.  
\- Ensuite je m'occupais de toi Alpha.  
Ce dernier s'assit dans son fauteuil. Castiel se mit sur ses genoux  
\- Montre moi comment tu t'occupais de moi.  
L'oméga essaya d'enlever la chemise mais ses mains tremblaient de désir. Dean la déchira. Castiel embrassa, lécha la clavicule de l'Alpha. Un oméga n'embrasse jamais de lui même la bouche d'un Alpha. Puis il descendit vers les tétons qu'il lécha avec avidité. Il vit que son Alpha se cambra et grogna. Dean tenait les cheveux et la cravate de l'oméga fermement. Il desserra son emprise quand l'oméga descendit plus bas sur le corps, l'oméga s'apprêtait à lui enlever son pantalon.  
\- Non !

Dean arrêta le geste de l'omé avait deviné ce que l'oméga s'apprêtait à lui faire. Il repoussa Castiel. L'oméga prit peur du rejet de l'Alpha.  
\- Je veux pas de ça pour l'instant. Déshabille-moi ! Ordonna Dean.  
l'Oméga s'exécuta. Il lui enleva son pantalon,ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Dean qui tenait toujours l'oméga par la cravate,il était excité par cette vision de l'oméga à ses pieds. Ce dernier embrassa les cuisses, puis évita le sexe de l'Alpha. Castiel embrassa le bas ventre puis l'aine de « son Alpha ». Castiel ne put résister à déposer des baisers,lécher le sexe de l'Alpha à travers son boxer. Dean poussa un grognement et plaqua Castiel contre son entrejambe avec l'aide de la cravate de celui-ci. L'oméga continua, il sentit le sexe de son patron durcir. cela excitait Castiel aussi. Dean fit lever Castiel et il le déshabilla à son tour en le laissant simplement en boxer.  
\- Cas, tu voulais vraiment me la sucer. Tu le faisais dans tes rêves?  
\- … Castiel n'osa répondre  
\- Je faisais quoi dans tes rêves?  
\- Tu me léchais les tétons,le torse.  
Dean le plaqua contre le bureau, il lécha, baisa, mordit les té étaient rouges, douloureux, tellement il étaient durs .l'Alpha continua de lécher,mordre le reste du corps de Castiel. L'oméga se tordait, hurlait de plaisir devant les assauts de l'Alpha.  
\- HannAlpha, je t'en supplie !  
Dean comprit ce que Castiel voulait. Il plaqua l'oméga contre lui. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, ce qui provoqua un concert de gémissements  
\- Tu veux ma bite Alpha dans ton trou humide,mon oméga ?  
\- Oui Alpha !  
\- Enlève ton boxer ! Dit Dean avec une voix rauque.  
Dean fit de même et retourna l'oméga contre le bureau. Les jambes de Castiel étaient écartées, les mains contre le bureau. Dean tenait Castiel par les hanches. L'Alpha effleura l'entrée de l'intimité de son oméga. L'assistant de Dean commença à onduler du bassin. Mais le blond retira son gland de l'oméga. Castiel gémit de frustration. Dean recommença plusieurs fois ce petit jeu.  
\- Tellement impatient mon oméga. Un Cas tu es mon oméga ?dit Dean en entrant brusquement dans Castiel.  
Le Winchester fit des va-et vient lent, il vit l'oméga se tortiller.  
\- Oui Alpha !  
\- Dis- le !  
\- Oui...Humm,suis ton oméga... Dean plus vite... je t'en supplie !  
Dean aimait voir l'oméga au supplice.  
\- Oui Cas supplie moi dit l'Alpha d'une voix grave de désir.  
\- Dean... je t'en supplie plus vite !  
\- Tu peux faire mieux,sois convaincant, sinon je continuerais de ralentir tant que je ne serais pas satisfait.  
Castiel essaya de s'empaler mais Dean le tenait fermement. l'oméga gémit de frustration.  
\- Non Cass, arrête ! Je le suis le plus fort ! Tu aimes ça être tenu au bord du supplice ! Dit l'Alpha en mordant l'oreille de son oméga.  
L'oméga gémissait, il n'osa l'avouer mais il aimait que Dean le frustre..Mais là il tenait plus.  
\- HannMonAlpha, baise moi !Comme une chatte en chaleur ! Pilonne-moi jusqu'à ce que je ne peux plus... marcher pendant des jours ...que je te sente à l'intérieur de moi... ! Fais de moi ce que tu  
veux ! Je t'appartiens ! Je suis ton oméga! Hurla l'oméga.  
\- Voilà c'est bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre.  
Dean accéléra ses coups de butoirs, de plus en plus vite,de plus en plus profondement. Il plaqua violemment son oméga contre lui. Castiel poussait des cris d'extases à chaque coups. Il ondulait de façon sacadée. Le corps de Castiel était pris de spasmes de plaisir. l'Alpha poussa des grognements. Dean poussa un râle et se déversa dans l'oméga, Castiel jouit juste après. L'assistant posa sa tête dans le cou de son patron. Ce dernier le tenait fermement, il était toujours en l'oméga.  
\- J'ai jamais connu cette sensation, j'aimerais toujours être en toi Cas.  
\- … L'oméga n'osa répondre  
Alpha sourit et déposa des baisers sur la clavicule mordue. Dean se retira. Castiel gémit de frustration.  
Ils nettoyèrent le bureau.

\- Prends tes affaires et suis moi »  
Dean ramassa ses affaires aussi et prit la main de Castiel .

Dean actionna un mécanisme sur la bibliothèque, une porte secrète s'ouvrit sur une chambre , un grand lit king-size et un dressing .  
« Allonge-toi, je vais nous faire couler un bain dit Dean.  
Castiel se dandina, il n'osait pas bouger. il n'osait pas dire à son Alpha .Que oui qu'il avait envie de sentir le sexe de Dean dans sa bouche. Que lui aussi aime la sensation de sentir Dean en lui. Mais un oméga ne disait pas ce qu'il pensait,ce qu'il ressentait .l'Alpha appela Castiel de la salle de bain.  
Celui-ci de dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte pour admirer la beauté de son Alpha. Ce dernier lui tendit la main. Castiel s'installa entre les jambes de Dean et posa sa tête au creux du cou de son Alpha.  
\- Cas ?  
\- Oui,Dean.  
\- J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose,que tu me répondre franchement.  
-Si tu veux.  
\- Castiel, si tu aimes pas ce surnom Cas, je peux arrêter.

je l'adore.  
-... Dean hésita à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
\- J'avais l'impression que tu voulais me demander quelque chose de plus important dit Castiel.  
\- Cas,est ce que tu aime ce que nous avons fait ? Est-ce que je t'es fais mal ?  
\- Dean je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir,j'ai aimé cette sensation de te sentir en moi, c'était tellement fort.  
Dean déposa un baiser sur la tête de son oméga. Il attrapa une bouteille de shampoing, il s'en versa dans les mains. Il massa la tête de son oméga. Castiel poussait des gémissements de plaisir,cela le détendait.  
« Tu aimes ça Cas ? On te l'a déjà fait ?  
\- Non on me l'a jamais fait, mais j'adore ça. L'oméga était sur le point de s'endormir.  
Puis Dean fit la même chose avec le gel douche. Il commença par laver les épaules de Castiel. L'Alpha descendit sa main vers le torse, il frôla l'un des tétons de Castiel.  
\- Hummm Dean l'oméga ne put s'empêcher de gémir .  
\- Je te frôle à peine,que tu es déjà excité dit Dean d'une voix rauque.  
Celui-ci continua à jouer à caresser, tirer sur le téton, quand il trouva le premier était assez rouge et dur, il fit le même traitement à l'autre.  
\- Alphaaaa! Cria Castiel.  
L'oméga se frotta contre le sexe de son amant .  
\- Han Cas !  
Dean mordilla l'oreille de son assistant devant le plaisir que lui provoquait celui-ci. L'Alpha tenait d'un main l'oméga par la taille pour empêcher de glisser . Il continua ses caresses sur le ventre. Castiel se tortillait . Dean prit le sexe de son amant et le caressa lentement puis accéléra ses mouvements. L'oméga se cambra,se frotta contre passa ses mains autour de la nuque de son patron.  
\- Dean...Humm... Oui Dean !  
-Tu crois Cas,que je vais te faire jouir comme ça.  
Castiel était incapable de parler, de penser,il était enivré par le plaisir .  
\- Deannn...!  
\- A quatre patte mon oméga.  
Castiel obéit . Dean entra doucement en son oméga, il fit un lent va et vient, puis il se retira . Son assistant gémit de frustration. Il aimait le petit jeu inventé par son patron . Il savait ce qu'il fallait dire pour que le jeu cesse.  
\- Dean, mon Alpha, pilonne moi encore et encore... jusqu'à ce que je ne peux plus marcher... Je suis un oméga en chaleur qui veut que son Alpha le baise fort !  
\- Tu veux que je te baise dit Dean dont la voix était rempli de désir.  
Dean maintenait fort les hanches de son oméga, il aurait surement des marques pendant plusieurs jours. Dean entra violemment en son oméga et accéléra à chaque coup de butoirs. Il finit par toucher la prostate de son oméga,il changea d'angle à chaque coup pour augmenter leurs plaisirs.  
\- Humm Dean... Oui comme ça !  
\- Mon dieu... Mon ange... tu es tellement serré... Cas cambre encore...  
Castiel se cambra devant les assaut de son Alpha . Ce qui augmenta encore son plaisir et Castiel eu un orgasme le premier.  
\- Deeannnn !  
L'Alpha suivit .  
\- Casssssssssss! »  
Dean s'écroula sur le dos de son oméga . Castiel aima sentir le poids de son amant sur lui. Les deux hommes essayèrent de reprendre une respiration normale. Dean parsema de doux baisers le dos de son chéri. L'oméga aimait le sexe avec son Alpha, il découvrit qu'il aimait que Dean lui parle crûment . Ce qui n'avait jamais apprécier quand un Alpha lui parlait comme ça. Il aimait ça, car il savait que Dean le respectait en tant individu, qu'il aimait, ses gestes de tendresses après l'amour le montrait, ainsi que son inquiétude de la part de Dean de pas lui faire mal pendant l'acte.

L'Alpha se retira de son oméga. Les deux hommes se lavèrent rapidement , ils étaient épuisés après les deux rounds. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre  
« Tu mets un T-shirt pour dormir ?Demanda Dean .  
\- Oui.  
Dean sortit deux bas de jogging,l'un gris,l'autre noir, ainsi que un t-shirt gris. Il donna les deux vêtements gris à son assistant. Les deux hommes les enfilèrent rapidement et allèrent se mettre au chaud sous la couette. Ils étaient en cuillères, bien sûr Dean faisait la grande . Il enlaça son bras autour de la taille et mit sa tête au creux de la nuque de son amant.  
\- On dort ici quelques heures. Ensuite on ira chez moi dit Dean.  
\- chez toi ?  
\- Oui on reste ensemble pendant tes 2 jours de chaleurs qui reste. Et puis il faudra qu'on parle.  
Castiel sut que ça voulait dire,parler de son mariage avec leur relation Alpha/Oméga. Cela fit peur à l 'oméga.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent .

Après 4 heures de sommeil, Dean réveilla Castiel avec douceur, en lui faisant des baisers sur tout le corps. Les deux hommes prirent chacun une douche rapidement;chacun leur tour. Castiel remit son jean de la veille, mais impossible de remettre sa chemise en lambeau. Dean vit la chemise de son amoureux.  
« On ira te racheter une chemise, même plusieurs ,car ce genre d'incident risque de se reproduire souvent dit Dean d'un air taquin. »  
Castiel lui sourit . Les deux hommes s'habillèrent en vitesse . Dean envoya un texto, pour dire à Jessica que lui et Castiel seront absent quelques jours. Et de dispatcher ses différents rendez-vous entre les différents commerciaux. Ils savait que sa belle-soeur à son retour, lui poserait pleins de questions sur sa relation avec l'oméga. Qu'elle allait en parler à Sam bien sûr. Mais il savait qu'elle ne dirait jamais rien à l'entreprise.

Les deux hommes passèrent par une entrée de service qui déboucha directement sur le parking. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'être vu par le vigile . Vu l'heure matinale, aucun employé étaient encore arrivés. Dean fit preuve de galanterie, il ouvrir la porte du coté passager de sa voiture, une impala de 67. Puis Dean rentra du coté conducteur.  
« Cas, je te présente, baby, l'amour de ma vie. Aucune personne ne peut rivaliser avec elle dit-il en souriant à son amant. .  
\- Je suis jaloux Dean. Mais je devrais accepter de te partager avec baby alors dit Castiel en lui rendant le sourire.  
Les deux amants ne furent pas sages,pendant le trajet. Dean caressa, la cuisse de son oméga et remonta vers le sexe de Castiel et le malaxa à travers son jean's. L'oméga se tortillait sur son siège,il haletait, cela le rendait fou.  
\- Deannn... hummm !  
\- On est déjà tout excité mon petit ange. On est bientôt arrivé dit l'Alpha d'un air enjôleur.  
L'oméga décida qu'il voyait pas pourquoi il serai le seul dans cet état.  
\- Casssss …. Oui hum... Arrête je conduis ….on va avoir un accident dit Dean haletant .  
\- Sois concentré mon Alpha dit l'oméga d'un air taquin. »  
Dean avait à peine ouvert puis refermé la porte, qu'il entraina l'oméga à l'étage dans sa chambre.

Après avoir fait l'amour, juste en rentrant chez Dean, ils avaient recommencer 3 fois . Ils avaient finit par s'endormir en fin de matinée. Castiel se réveilla vers 16 heures. Il regarda son Alpha dormir, il était beau comme un dieu. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussé . L'oméga était courbaturer de partout. il savait qui lui restait aujourd'hui où ses chaleurs seront encore intense. Demain sa libido redeviendra progressivement à la normale.

La pièce a vivre était immense, elle se composait d'une spacieuse cuisine américaine fermée par un bar . D'un canapé d'angle avec deux fauteuils, une table basse,devant une télé, au fond de la pièce.  
A droite une longue table en bois . Mais l'élément le plus important et imposant, un billard qui trônait au centre de la pièce. La maison était une immense maison en bois sur une plage privée. 

Castiel vit des fruits mûrs dans une corbeille . Il décida de faire une salade de fruit. Il avait faim et se douta que son Alpha aurait aussi très faim, après leur nuit intensive de sexe. Il attendrait le réveil de Dean, pour savoir ce qu'il voulait manger comme plat . L'oméga entendit son Alpha descendre les escaliers. Quand Dean s'approcha de lui, il sentit tout de suite que son Alpha était en rut. Ce qui provoqua chez l'oméga, son intimité qui s'auto-lubrifia abondamment tout de suite. L'Alpha était en tenu d'Adam, il enlaça son oméga,sa verge était déjà dur.  
« Cas, lâche ça tout de suite dit l'Alpha d'une voix autoritaire et plein de désir.  
Dean enleva le pantalon de jogging de son amant et le pénétra brusquement .Les deux amants se mirent à crier de plaisir. L'Alpha donna des coup de butoirs forts et profond . Mais Castiel ondula les hanches, gémissant, Dean était lui aussi enivré par l'odeur de son oméga, par le plaisir.  
\- Cas, c'est de ta faute,de tes chaleurs enivrantes,je suis en ruts deux mois plus tôt murmura Dean en lui léchant l'oreille.  
\- C'est normal Dean …. ! Han Dean !... Plus fort  
Dean le baisa encore plus fort et toucha la prostate de Castiel. Ils se mirent à hurler de plaisir.  
\- Comme ça mon ange.  
\- Oui Dean !  
\- Je vais t'emmener chez toi,mon ange ,au paradis.  
Les deux amants sentirent l'orgasme approcher,c'était un concert de gémissements. Puis Dean se libéra dans Castiel en le mordant la clavicule. L'oméga jouit à son tour. Celui-ci posa sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Ils essayèrent de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.  
\- Dean c'est normal que tu sois en rut plutôt. Quand pour la première fois, l'Alpha rencontre son oméga, ses ruts se déclenchent au plus fort des chaleurs de l'oméga. Et ce sera à chaque fois pareil, les 3 ou 4 fois ou tu es en rut dans l'année, elles seront synchronisées sur mes chaleurs. Cela renforce encore le lien Alpha/Oméga et techniquement,cela nous permet de concevoir un enfant.  
Lors de la première fois, les chaleurs de l'oméga durent plus longtemps,le temps que les ruts de son Alpha cessent.  
-Cela veut dire que tes chaleurs vont se prolonger de deux jours. Au fait comment tu sais tout ça?  
\- C'est Lucifer et Balthazar,qui m'ont expliqué. Mon couple amis Alpha/Oméga.  
\- J'aimerais beaucoup les rencontrer.

\- Cela me ferait très plaisir aussi. »  
Les jours suivants, les deux amants ne cessèrent de faire l'amour. Quand leurs libidos leur laissèrent du répit,ils se douchèrent,mangèrent et surtout dormirent

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Les deux hommes étaient assis au bar de la cuisine de Dean. Ils étaient entrain de déguster une tarte pomme cannelle préparée par Castiel pour son amoureux . Avant il avait fait des pâtes bolognaises.  
« Cas, il faut qu'on parle.  
Les deux amants pendant quelques jours n' avaient pensé qu'a satisfaire leur libidos. Mais maintenant il fallait reprendre pied dans la réalité et évoquer leur relation.  
\- Oui je t'écoute.  
\- Je m'opposerais pas si tu veux rester avec ta bêta. Par contre je veux qu'on se voit tous les mercredis, un week-end sur deux, et la moitié de tes congé.  
\- D'accord Dean, j'en parlerais à Vicky .  
\- Et je pense qu'il faut pas que notre relation reste secrète au bureau. Je veux pas que tu souffres des médisances comme Jessica.  
Très bien Dean.».  
En fin d'après-midi Dean ramena Castiel à la station de métro la plus proche.

Le soir même Castiel décida de parler à sa femme .  
« Où étais-tu ces derniers jours ? Tes chaleurs ont duré plus longtemps ? Tu as eu des soucis avec des Alphas ?s'inquiéta Victoria Novak.  
Pendant les jours où Castiel était chez Dean, il avait envoyé des textos à sa femme, mais n'avait pas donné plus explications.  
\- J'ai rencontré « Mon Alpha »

Vicky dit quelque chose .  
\- Ton Alpha ! Et cela fait combien temps que votre relation dure ?!  
\- De quelques jours. J'étais avec lui pendant ma période de chaleur.  
\- Et tu vas me faire croire que tu l'a rencontré ,par hasard dans un bar ,lors de tes chaleurs !  
\- Non on s'est pas rencontré dans un bar.  
\- Où?!  
\- A mon bureau. C'est Dean Winchester,mon patron.  
\- Ton patron ! Et tu savais pas avant ses derniers jours qu'il était ton Alpha ? Je croyais qu'il était odieux avec toi !  
\- Si,dès les premiers jours, j'ai eu une drôle de sensation en étant avec lui . J'en ai parlé à Lucifer, il m'a fait comprendre que Dean était mon Alpha. Lors de mes précédentes chaleurs,pas rapport à toi, à son comportement, j'ai pas assumé et j'ai baisé avec des mecs qui lui ressemblait. Cette fois-ci j'ai été le voir lui . Il était froid, car il ressentait la même chose, car il pensait que Lucifer était mon Alpha.  
\- Bien sûr Lucifer !  
\- Laisse Lucifer en dehors de ça, il m'a juste fait comprendre.  
\- Et Dean Winchester, souhaite qu'on divorce, pour avoir son petit oméga dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
\- Non pas du tout, il accepte que je reste avec toi. Il veut juste qu'on se voit tous les mercredis. Un week-end sur deux . Et la moitié de mes congés.  
\- Une garde partagé, comme pour un enfant !

Et toi tu en pense quoi ,Castiel ?  
\- Je pense, que je t'aime, que j'aime notre relation de couple, que j'ai besoin de toi. Mais je sais  
qu' aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas vivre sans Dean non plus. Si toi tu veux pas de ce type de relation et tu souhaites qu'on divorce, je comprendrais.  
\- Je sais pas Castiel, laisse moi réfléchir . »

Ce soir là,Castiel dormit sur le canapé. Il reçu un sms de Dean :  
_Cas,  
Est-ce que tu as parlé à ta bêta ? Si oui, comment cela c'est passé?  
Le lit est froid et vide sans toi . Cela va être dur demain, de pas pouvoir t'embrasser ou te toucher au travail . Vivement mercredi.  
Tu me manques.  
Dean.  
_Castiel lui répondit_  
Dean,  
Oui, nous avons parlé avec Vicky. Elle est énervée, elle a besoin de réfléchir, je la comprends.  
Pour moi aussi cela va être dur, d'être l'assistant parfait .Oui j'ai hâte aussi .  
Tu me manque aussi . Je t'aime.  
Castiel._

Le mercredi suivant, les deux hommes ne quittèrent pas le travail en même temps. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un se doute de ce qui passait entre eux . Lors de ce début de semaine, Castiel s'était conduit en parfait petit assistant . Dean avait résisté à l'envie de l'embrasser, de le frôler . Son comportement avait un peu changé, il était moins froid avec Castiel, mais il gardait une distance professionnelle . Ils se rejoignirent dans un centre commercial. L'Alpha avait décidé de racheter une chemise à son oméga comme promis. Enfin compte Dean Winchester décida d'acheter plusieurs fringues que Castiel laisserait chez lui : pulls en col en V, chemises,T-shirts, Jean's, vestes, manteaux. Castiel fit un mini défilé devant son amant . Dean était dans un fauteuil.  
« Cela me fait pensé à Julia Robert et Richard Gere,dans « Pretty Woman », la scène des essayages ! rigola Dean  
-Merci de me comparer à une pute payé par un mec riche s'offusqua Castiel.  
\- Mais non te vexe pas Cas.  
Dean se leva et alla l'embrasser .

Avant de rentrer, ils passèrent chercher à manger dans un restaurant de restauration rapide. Après le repas, les deux amants regardèrent « Dr Sexy », la série préféré de Dean. Castiel était allongé et il avait la tête posé sur les jambes de son Alpha. Dean lui caressa la tête, cela avait un effet relaxant sur l'oméga. Après la série, les deux amoureux allèrent se coucher .

L'Alpha et l'Oméga étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre, tout deux en boxer.  
« Cas, Jess et Sammy veulent te rencontrer .  
Castiel réfléchit quelque seconde. Il comprit qu'il parlait de son frère et de sa compagne .

\- Le week-end ,dans deux semaines, vu que ce week-end tu es avec ta bêta dit Dean d'un air triste.  
\- C'est ma femme Dean. D'accord pour les rencontrer.  
\- Si tu veux. D'ailleurs, comment cela se passe entre vous ,depuis qu'elle sait pour nous deux?  
\- Tu te doutes qu'elle est pas enchantée de la situation . Mais elle a acceptée tes conditions .  
\- Hein, tu l'aimes ? As-tu eu peur qu'elle demande le divorce?  
\- Dean, j'ai pas envie de parler de ma relation avec Vicky avec toi .  
\- Vous parlez jamais de nous deux avec elle ?  
\- Non, on évite. On devrait faire pareil ,Dean.  
\- Tu as raison. »

Dean embrassa avec tendresse son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur. Les deux amants voulaient se découvrir, prendre leur temps .Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas à combler un « désir animal ».  
Puis l'Alpha embrassa la mâchoire de Castiel. Ensuite il déposa des doux baisers sur la clavicule. il remonta jusqu'à l'oreille, qu'il lécha. L'oméga glapit . Dean embrassa son oméga de nouveau avec beaucoup de lenteur, Castiel répondit à ce baiser avec cette même tendresse. Puis l'oméga déposa un baiser au coin de la bouche de Dean. L'amant de Dean déposa des baisers, lécha la clavicule. L'Alpha gémit. Il plaqua a avec force son oméga sur le matelas.  
« Oh mon ange, je veux embrasser, lécher chaque parcelle de ton corps. Je veux découvrir ce qui te fait gémir.  
\- Moi aussi Dean .  
Dean parlait, tout en embrassant, léchant le torse. Il joua avec les mamelons de son amant,il déposa des baisers autours des l'auréoles, puis il suça,lécha les mamelons.  
\- Oh ...Dean ! Haleta Castiel.  
\- Tu aime ça mon oméga ! Dit l'Alpha d'un air coquin  
\- Oui … Alpha !  
Castiel était en sueur, rouge, il haletait, se cambra,il tenait les draps au point que ses jointures étaient blanches. L'oméga enroula ses jambes autour de son Alpha,dans un geste de possession.  
\- Et ça Cas?! Dit-il d'un air coquin.  
L'Alpha lécha la ligne de poils et s'arrêta juste au dessus du sexe de son amant.  
\- Humm... Dean... Oh mon dieu !  
Castiel ondulait le bassin de façon saccadée sous les coups de langue de son amant. Il se sentait serré dans son boxer. Dean vit l'excitation de son amant. Dean leva la tête et vit que Castiel était en sueur, rouge, il se cambrait, se tenait au draps,gémissait des « Dean ». Cette simple vue aurait pu le faire venir,car lui aussi sentait son sexe durcir de plus en plus. Mais il voulait faire encore durer un peu les préliminaires,même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Il remonta vers Castiel. Il vit dans les yeux de Castiel, que malgré son excitation, il voulait aussi profiter de ce moment. L'oméga lécha, baisa le corps de son amant; il joua lui aussi avec ses mamelons . Mais il savait que malgré l'excitation que cela provoqua, cette zone n'était pas aussi érogène que pour lui. Alors il descendit vers le nombril et le lécha encore et encore, il lécha son aine .  
\- Oh … Cas !  
L'oméga lécha,caressa le sexe de son amant à travers son boxer.  
\- Cassss !  
Dean se cambra,se tenant au drap,criant .Castiel avait très envie de faire une fellation à Dean. Il leva la tête et regarda son Alpha, il lui demanda son accord du regard. Dean hocha la tête. Castiel enleva le sous vêtement de son amant . Dean gémit en sentant son sexe se libérer. Castiel posa ses mains sur les hanches de Dean. L'oméga le prit en bouche, il passa lentement sa langue sur toute la longueur du pénis. Il enroula sa langue sur la base, en caressant ses bourses. Puis Castiel le prit en bouche le plus profondément possible.  
\- Oh mon dieu Cas !  
L'Alpha était en train de perdre pied , il ondulait frénétiquement, il hurlait. Dean ne voulait pas venir dans le bouche de Castiel. Il lui attrapa les cheveux pour faire comprendre à son amant, qu'il fallait qu'il arrête.  
\- Dean tu n'as pas aimé ? S'inquiéta Castiel.  
\- Oh si mon ange, c'est la meilleure fellation qu'on m'ai jamais faite.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as arrêté?  
\- Je voulais pas jouir dans ta bouche. Je veux jouir en toi.  
Castiel comprit et se mit en position pour que Dean puisse le prendre. L'Alpha pénétra avec douceur son amant, il fit des lent va et vient. Il plaqua son amant contre lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Les deux voulaient faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Dean embrassa Castiel, qui gémissait dans sa bouche, quand il sentit son Alpha,prendre son sexe et adapter le même rythme.  
Puis Dean s'enfonça plus profondément en son amant, en gardant ce rythme lent .  
\- Oh Dean oui !  
Puis Dean accéléra sensiblement le mouvement en allant toujours profondément. Il masturba toujours son amant en fonction de ses coups de butoirs. Castiel s'accrochait à la nuque de son amant, en gémissant de plaisir . Dean parsemait ses épaules de baisers.  
-Cas, c'est tellement bon.  
Dean ne tenait plus ce rythme et accéléra de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Et d'un coup, il sentit qu'il avait touché la prostate de son amant, et à partir de ce moment là, il n'arrêta pas de taper dedans,de changer d'angles en fonction des réactions de son amant. Lui aussi sentait une chaleur au creux de ses reins. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin mais il voulait que son amant jouisse avant.  
\- Oh putain Dean... Oui comme ça !  
Castiel était en train de perdre pied, il était envahi par le plaisir de sentir Dean en lui et de son amant qui le masturbait en même temps.  
\- Encore Cas !  
\- Dean, je vais...  
\- Jouis pour moi mon petit oméga.  
Castiel jouit d'un orgasme tellement puissant,douloureux, qu'il pensait mourir. Dean admira la beauté de son ange à cet instant . Les hurlements de plaisir de son amant le fit venir aussi.  
\- Oh mon dieu Casss !  
Dean tenait fermement Castiel dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait posé la tête au creux son épaule.  
\- Dean c'est tellement merveilleux.  
\- Je sais , mon ange.  
Castiel sentit que Dean allait se retirer de lui. Il enroula ses jambes autour de lui ,pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait encore le sentir en lui. Dean comprit le message et se renfonça en son amant.  
\- Humm Dean.  
\- Tu es possessif, mon amour. Sache que jamais, je n'irais jamais voir ailleurs.  
Castiel se sentit rassuré . Parfois quand il était chez lui avec sa femme, il se demandait si Dean ne le trompait pas. Il avait remarqué les regards langoureux de Lisa Braeden et de d'autre omégas,vers Dean. En tant que Alpha ,Dean avait tout à fait le droit d'avoir des relation non officiel, contrairement à lui. En tant qu'oméga, les infidélité étaient interdites. Ils n'avaient pas non plus le droit d'interdire les infidélités à « Son Alpha ». Dean finit par se retirer et s'allonger à coté de son amant. Ce dernier se blottit dans les bras de Dean. Les deux hommes s'endormirent.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Dean avait invité Jessica et Samuel à manger chez lui . Castiel avait passé une partie sa journée à cuisiner. Pour l'apéritif, il avait fait différents sortes de mini-sandwich : jambon-beurre, jambon emmental,hot dog, thon mayonnaise, chèvre miel. Il avait aussi prévu des carottes et concombres coupés en lamelle avec une sauce au fines herbes. Pour le repas, il avait fait plusieurs salades : une salade césar,une salade de chèvre chaud, une salade de pâtes au surimi et sauce cocktail . Ces salades serait accompagné d' hamburger et de frites . En dessert, l'amoureux de Dean avait prévu une tarte aux pommes-canelle. Dean adorait les tartes, mais depuis que Castiel lui avait fait une tarte pommes cannelle, il ne mangeait plus que celle là. Et pour Jessica et Samuel, Castiel avait fait un moelleux chocolat avec des noix accompagné d'une sauce anglaise faite maison.

Les invités arrivèrent et virent sur la table l'apéritif préparé par Castiel ainsi que des gâteau apéro et des boissons alcoolisé ou non . Ils s'assirent tous à table .  
« Ouah quel apéritif, on est que 4, à part si tu as invité un régiment,Dean taquina Samuel.  
\- Non Sammy.  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai plus 5 ans.  
\- Mais oui Sammy.  
\- Dis donc tu as fais des effort, tu as commandé des mini sandwich,chez un traiteur.  
\- Pas du tout, c'est Cas, qui a tout préparé.  
\- Ouah Castiel, c'est impressionnant disent en choeur le couple.  
\- Merci dit Castiel tout intimidé.  
\- Tu vas manger de la bouffe, toi Dean Winchester se moqua son frère.  
\- Et oui, depuis que je suis avec Castiel,je mange des légumes.  
\- Miracle ! Tu l'as aidé ? Demanda Samuel.  
\- Il faut mieux pas chéri, Dean est capable de faire brûler la cuisine taquina Jessica.  
Castiel sourit.  
\- Hey, te moques pas toi dit Dean en tapant gentiment la cuisse de Castiel.  
Dean caressa la cuisse de Castiel. Castiel se retenu de gémir.  
\- Laisse ton oméga taquina Samuel.  
\- Tu es jaloux de pas avoir ton oméga se moqua avec gentillesse son frère.  
Castiel sourit devant les taquineries entre les deux frères.  
\- Ils se chamaillent tous les temps dit Jessica.  
\- Je vois ça. Vous êtes très proches dit Castiel en souriant à Dean.  
\- Cela n'as pas toujours été le cas rétorqua Dean.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Dean et moi, nous nous entendions à l'adolescence . Lui était fêtard ,la seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait et les voitures. Tu me diras ça fait pas longtemps que ces choses là ont changés. Non sérieusement , Papa le sortait de ses nuit en prison, pour ivresse,possession de stupéfiant. Cela m'agaçait. Ensuite quand, je suis partie à Stanford , avec Jess, faire du droit et que je voulais pas reprendre, à l'époque le présidence de l'entreprise avec Dean. Cela a énervé notre père et Dean expliqua Sam.  
\- Je lui en voulais, car Sam a réussis à faire ce que j'ai jamais pu faire, envoyez chier notre père. Malgré mes petites bêtises, j'ai toujours été comme un soldat bien obéissant . Je lui en voulais de devoir gérer le côté lunatique de notre père.  
\- Oui, je comprends .  
\- Mais heureusement ,c'est grâce à Jess, qu'on est réconcilié sourit Dean à sa belle-soeur.  
\- Et je te jure que c'était pas gagné, avec deux personnes obstinée et fière comme eux .Et toi tu as des frères et soeur Castiel ?Demanda Jessica.  
\- Non je suis fils unique.  
\- Comme moi je suis fille unique. »  
La soirée se déroula très bien . Les deux couples respectifs regagnaient leur chambre,tard dans la soirée. Sam et Jess avait une suite parentale au rez-de-chaussé.

Le lendemain matin, Dean alla courir sur sa plage privée, comme il le faisait tous les matins. En rentrant, il vit Sam assis dans la canapé entrain de lire, en attendant que tout le monde se réveille,pour le petit-déjeuner.  
« Bonjour Dean.  
\- Bonjour Sammy.  
\- Je voulais te dire que je m'excusais. Je me suis trompé sur Castiel, cela se voit qu'il t'aime et qu'il est pas avec toi,pour ton argent.  
\- Merci Sam. Je comprends, i an, mon aventure avec cette oméga qui affirmait que j'étais le père de son enfant. Elle me demandait,une pension alimentaire de 22 millions de dollars, aurait pu couler l'entreprise.  
\- Comment tu vis ...le fait que Castiel sois marié ? Hésite Sam.  
\- Ecoute Sam, on va pas faire « nos filles ». Et cela ne regarde que Cas et moi.  
\- Si tu veux en parler,je suis là.  
\- Ouais . »

Dean se dirigea vers sa chambre . Castiel était entrain de se réveiller doucement. L'Alpha enleva son t-shirt,ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le lit ou il s'allongea sur son amant. Il embrassa ses paupières closes, son nez,ses joues,sa machoire, puis enfin il prit avec avidité la bouche de son amant, la langue de Dean joua,domina la langue de son amant,qui répondait avec ferveur. Castiel gémit dans la bouche de son amant. Puis Dean embrassa la clavicule de son oméga.  
« Dean...tu es tout ...en sueur gémit Castiel.  
\- Je sais que tu aime ça, Cas.  
\- J'avoue dit-il.  
Castiel enroula ses jambes autour de la taille tout excité.  
\- Regardes toi déjà tout excité mon petit oméga,alors que j'ai même pas commencer à jouer dit Dean en léchant l'oreille de Castiel.

\- Humm...Dean  
\- Mon ange, j'ai envie de te prendre sous la douche. D'ailleurs, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour partout, sur le canapé,sur le billard, à même le sol,contre les murs,sur la plage.  
\- Oui Dean !  
Castiel sentit son sexe se durcir devant les paroles de son amant. Dean le sentit aussi.  
\- On dirait que ces perspectives t'excitent aussi mon ange »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, il se déshabillèrent vite et filèrent sous la douche. Dean plaqua Castiel contre la paroi de la douche, il s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Ils gémirent . L'Alpha fit un suçon dans le cou de son oméga. Castiel passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant.  
« Humm Dean.  
Dean lécha,caressa le corps de son amant. Il se recula pour admirer son chéri, qui se tenait au mur de la douche, son visage était pur .Castiel caressa, lécha le corps de son Alpha puis il se mit à genoux. Dean était excité par ce que son amant comptait faire. Il caressa le sexe de son amant, il décalotta le gland en faisait des petits cercle du pouce. Puis il lécha les bourses de Dean. Ensuite il le prit en bouche lentement . Dean se maintenait aux cheveux de Castiel .  
« Han Cas ! C'est bon !  
L'oméga lécha le pénis de son amant,il enroula sa langue autour de la base du sexe.  
\- Putain Cas !  
Dean tenait fermement Castiel par les cheveux, il le fit accélérer et le prendre plus profondément.  
\- Cas oui comme ça !  
L'Alpha poussa un râle de jouissance. Dean vit Castiel se lécher les lèvres. Il trouva que c'était l'image la plus excitante qu'il avait vu. Dean le prit par les hanches et le plaqua contre le mur. Il prit la verge dans sa main et imprima une forte pression accompagnée de mouvement rapide, il décalotta le gland, il fit des cercles avec son pouce lentement.  
\- Humm Dean !  
Dean continua ses mouvements, il alterna des mouvement lent et rapide sur le sexe de son amant. Castiel était en sueur,il se tenait à la douche,pour éviter de tomber. Son plaisir était intense,ses yeux se fermaient sous le plaisir. Dean aimait voir son amant rouge,gémissant,plein de sueur. L'Alpha accéléra d'un coup ses mouvements.  
\- Deannn !  
Castiel jouit dans la main de son amant.  
\- Cas, lèche mes doigts.  
L'oméga lécha tout en regardant Dean. Castiel aimait voir le désir dans les yeux de son amant.  
Quand Castiel eut terminé,Dean alluma l'eau . Et comme la dernière fois,il entreprit de laver son oméga. Il commença par les cheveux, il massa le cuir chevelu de Castiel lentement. Ce dernier ferma les yeux de bonheur. Puis Dean entreprit de laver le corps de son amant,cette fois-ci il put aller jusqu'à la fin . Ensuite c'était au tour de Castiel,de laver entièrement son Alpha. Puis les deux hommes se rincèrent . Les deux hommes apprécièrent ce moment de tendresse autant que le sexe.

Les deux amants descendirent au petit-déjeuner, enlacés.  
« Bonjour Castiel. Dean dit son frère.  
\- Bonjour les amoureux dit Jessica.  
\- Bonjour à vous dirent le couple en chœur.  
\- Vous êtes pas silencieux taquina Sam.  
\- Que veux-tu faire je sais emmener mon oméga voir les anges. Et il est aussi très doué. Il fait des fella... taquina Dean  
\- Je veux pas savoir s'offusqua Sam.  
Castiel rougit.  
-Arrêter les garçons,Castiel est mal à l'aise.  
\- Il ne faut pas mon ange. Je t'aime murmura Dean.  
\- Je t'aime tellement aussi Dean murmura Castiel »  
Le week-end se passa très bien, il allèrent tous ensembles au ciné, se balader, au restaurant.

_Deux mois plus tard_

Castiel avait invité ses deux amis, Lucifer et Balhazar à dîner chez lui.  
« Cassie ton risotto est excellent, meilleur que celui de Balthy taquina Lucifer.

Cette remarque fit que l'Alpha reçut une tape sur l'épaule de la part de son oméga.  
\- Hey , si tu veux prends Castiel,pour oméga se mit faussement en colère Balthazar.  
\- Me tentes pas honey rigola Lucifer.  
\- Faudra que tu t'arranges avec son Alpha et avec Victoria !  
\- Victoria tu en penses quoi ?  
\- Qu'un Alpha cela me suffit bougonna t-elle  
Le couple d' amis ne fit pas attention à elle. Ils ne l'avaient jamais aimés et c'était réciproque. Castiel prit la main de sa femme et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit.  
\- Au fait tu nous le présente quand ton Alpha ? Cela fait 3 mois que j'attends ça ! S'exclama Bathalzar.  
\- Je sais pas, faut que j'en parle avec lui. Mais je sais qu'il voudrait lui aussi vous rencontrer.  
\- Tu lui a parlé de nous ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui.  
\- Et lui tu as rencontré ses amis,sa famille ? Demanda Lucifer.  
\- Oui son frère et sa femme . Je dois rencontrer son meilleur ami Benny,bientôt.  
\- Et ton Alpha à une bêta ?  
\- Non.  
\- Moi aussi, je veux rencontrer ton Alpha dit Victoria.  
Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers elle.  
\- Vicky,c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée dit Castiel.  
\- Tu partages la moitié de ta vie avec lui,autant qu'on se rencontre.  
\- Et qu'est que cela t'apporterais ?  
\- J'ai besoin de mettre un visage,sur l'homme qui te baise.  
\- Vicky ne parle comme ça de Dean ! hurla Castiel.  
-Pourquoi c'est la vérité,qui te choque ? D'ailleurs peut être qui baise d'autres omégas ou bêtas pendant que tu es ici !  
La femme quitta la table.  
\- Victoria revient ici ! Cria Castiel.  
\- Désolé Cassie on aurait pas dû en parler devant elle s'excusa Balthazar.  
\- C'est pas de votre faute.  
\- Mais elle a raison, tu es sûr qu'il ne baise pas ailleurs. Rien ne l'empêche, les Alphas on a le droit rétorqua Lucifer.  
\- Non Dean,m'a dit qu'il n'irait jamais voir ailleurs.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Lucifer tu trompes Bathalzar ?! Hurla Castiel.

\- Bien sûr que non . Mais moi j'ai pas à le partager avec une bêta. Toute façon je ne l'aurais jamais accepter.  
\- Moi non plus rétorqua Balthazar.  
\- Oui sauf que tu aurais pu rien dire Balthazar. Que Lucifer aurait pu te demander de divorcer.  
D'ailleurs tu l'aurais fais Lucifer ?  
\- Je ne sais pas . Mais nous ça fait longtemps qu'on ne respecte plus les règles Alpha/Omégas répondit Lucifer.  
\- J'ai la chance que Dean me l'a pas demandé . J'aime Dean mais j'aime aussi Victoria dit Castiel.  
\- Un jour ton lien Alpha/Oméga sera plus fort, tu la quitteras.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Lucifer!  
\- Je crois qu'on va y aller. Nos esprit s'échauffent dit Balthazar. »

Après le départ de ses amis,Castiel rejoignit sa femme dans leur lit . Il l'enlaça. Castiel vit que Victoria avait pleurer .  
« Castiel, désolé pour mes mots tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé que tu te sois engueuler avec tes amis.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas.  
\- Je veux vraiment le rencontrer. J'en ai besoin. J'ai vraiment envie de mettre un visage sur l'homme avec qui je te partage.  
\- Cela va te faire plus du mal que autre chose . Et je veux pas te faire du mal.  
\- Je sais mon chéri, que tu veux que mon bien. Cela m'aidera je te jures.  
\- J'en parlerais à Dean. Je te promets rien.  
\- Merci . Mon chéri fait moi l'amour. »  
Castiel embrassa avec tendresse sa compagne . Il firent l'amour . 

Castiel entendit son téléphone vibrer :  
_Comment s'est passé ta soirée avec tes amis ?_  
_Tu me manques,mon ange.  
Je t'aime.  
Ton Alpha._

Castiel mentit :  
_C'était une merveilleuse soirée.  
Tu me manque aussi Dean.  
Je t'aime tellement.  
Ton Oméga.  
_

**Le prochain chapitre et le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue , je ne sais pas quand je le publierais. J'ai quelques idées,mais je suis en manque d'inspiration. Ce chapitre est le plus important car Castiel va faire un choix .**


	4. LE CHOIX-Le choix final

**Chapitre 4: Le choix**

**Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

**Rating M /UA**

**Scène de sexe explicites gay . Je précise que ce chapitre en contient plusieurs et certaine assez « hard » qui peuvent choquer un public non averti.  
Il y a aussi plusieurs ellipses dans le temps.  
Fic type Alpha/Oméga/ Bêta**

**Couples : Destiel**

**Cette fiction comportera environ 4 ,5 chapitres**

**Résumé : Castiel est marié à Victoria. Il est un oméga et il va rencontrer son Alpha, il va découvrir le lien « Alpha/Oméga. A partir de là il va être déchirer entre ses deux relations.**

**Merci à Castiel-SPN156-Dean de me corriger.**

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Dean se rendit chez son oméga et sa femme,le samedi soir . Il avait hésité entre un costume ou un style plus décontracté. Il avait opte pour le look plus cool . Un jean et t-shirt noir, par dessus une chemise ouverte kaki et une paire de boots . Et bien sûr son éternel blouson en cuir. Il savait que Castiel préférait ce look de tous les jours au look du bureau. L'oméga disait que c'était le « vrai Dean ».

Il arriva à 19h30,comme convenu avec un bouquet de fleur pour Victoria Novak. C'est cette dernière qui ouvrit la porte. Dean en la voyant pensa : je comprends que Castiel ne veut pas la quitter. Et dans d'autre circonstance, c'est le type de femme qui aurait fini dans mon lit pour la nuit. Il se demanda même si elle n'avait pas été mannequin en étant jeune . Victoria Novak était grande,des mensurations parfaites, une poitrine arrondi et généreuse,une taille fine, de longue jambes . Elle avait de long cheveux roux ondulé qui tombaient en cascade. Elle portait une robe courte en cuir noire avec une fermeture devant et des cuissardes.  
« Bonjour,Dean Winchester dit-elle froidement.  
\- Bonjour, les fleurs sont pour vous .  
\- Merci dit-elle d'un ton toujours froid. »  
Quand elle se retourna, Dean pu admirer ses superbes fesses, petite mais rebondie.

Il entra dans le salon où Lucifer et Balthalzar étaient déjà, attablés à table. Castiel sortit à ce moment là de la cuisine.  
« Bonjour Dean dit Castiel avec un grand sourire.  
\- Bonjour Cas...Tiel  
\- Regardes ce que ton Alpha m'a offert dit Victoria.  
Castiel tourna la tête vers sa femme.  
\- Elle sont magnifiques Vicky. Quand tu auras mis les fleurs dans un vase. Tu pourras aller chercher le reste des toast dans la cusine,s'il te plaît, chérie.  
\- Bien sûr,mon amour en insistant bien sur le mon amour.  
La femme de Castiel se dirigea vers la cuisine . Dean en profita pour s'approcher et enlacer son amant. Il enleva de la main de la farine que Castiel avait sur le nez.  
\- J'avais quelque chose sur le nez ?Questionna l'oméga.  
\- De la farine.  
\- J'ai fais ta tarte préférée.  
L'Alpha fit un baiser d'abord chaste mais très vite approfondit le baiser. Les deux amants furent interrompu par des raclements de gorges.  
\- Désolé de vous avez avoir interrompus ,mais on avait peur d'avoir le droit avec Balthy à une scène porno en live. Moi cela m'aurait pas choquer. Mais mon petit oméga, par contre lui taquina Lucifer.  
\- Hey, ça va. C'est toi qui l'était oui rétorqua Balthazar en donnant, un coup dans les côtes de son Alpha.  
\- Aie , tu m'a pété 3 cotes dit Lucifer en faisant semblant d'avoir mal.  
\- J'ai un Alpha fragile. T'inquiète je jouerais au médecin ce soir dit Balthazar d'un ton moqueur mais en sentait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son Alpha.  
\- Avec une blouse blanche et le stéthoscope ? Demanda l'Alpha avec envie.  
\- C'est bon vous deux, on veut pas savoir. Excuse-les Dean. Donc Dean je te présente Lucifer et Balthazar. »

Les trois hommes se serrèrent la main chaleureusement et dirent qu'ils furent enchantés de se rencontrer enfin . Vicky réapparut à ce moment là avec les plats et les posa sur la table .Ils s'assirent tous à table. Le femme S'asseya entre son mari et l'Alpha de celui-ci. Les amis de Castiel en face de Victoria et Dean. Le message envoyé par Victoria Novak était limpide .  
« Vous avez des frères et soeurs ? Demanda Balthazar.  
\- Un petit frère Samuel.  
\- Un Alpha aussi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Il a un ou une oméga aussi ?  
\- Non, il est en couple avec Jessica,une bêta.  
\- Je compatis, le jour où ton frère rencontrera son oméga se moqua Lucifer.  
Lucifer n'avait jamais aimé particulièrement les bêtas et encore plus depuis sa rencontre avec Victoria Novak.  
\- Non je pense pas que cela arrivera, Samuel est dingue de Jessica répondit Dean.  
\- Au moins votre frère lui ne pique par les maris des autres lança Victoria.  
Dean regarda Castiel en espérant qu'il réponde à sa femme. Mais l'oméga avait la tête baisser.  
Les trois autres hommes étaient silencieux mais pour des raisons différentes. Le couple d'amis de Castiel avait l'habitude des remarques acerbes de Victoria et ne faisait plus attention à elle depuis longtemps. Et Dean car il ne voulait pas blesser Castiel en manquant de respect à la bêta de celui-ci.  
\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr de toi Dean?Questionna Lucifer.  
\- Sam est un Alpha. Mais contrairement aux autres Alphas,il a pas de ruts ,mais plutôt juste une forte libido,lors des périodes de ruts. Mais rien d'incontrôlable, les odeurs ne sont pas aussi prononcées pour lui que pour nous.  
\- Jamais entendu parler de ça.  
\- Si moi j'avais déjà entendu ça. Cela peut arriver aussi chez les omégas. C'est une anomalie du gène Alpha ou Oméga dit Balthazar.  
-Alors comment avez vous rencontrer Cas...tiel ?Demanda Dean.  
Dean n'osa pas utiliser le surnom donné à son amant devant ses inconnus et surtout la femme de son oméga. C'était quelque chose de privé.  
\- Cassie et moi on se connait depuis le collège. On est arrivés tous les deux en 3ème . On était les nouveaux. Les clans étaient déjà formés. On s'est retrouvé l'un à coté de l'autre en classe. Au début certains clans, ont essayé de m'intégrer, mais j'étais pas dans leurs délires. Et puis j'ai vu ce mec avec les cheveux décoiffés, timide, assis sur un banc entrain de lire. J'ai mit du temps à lui faire décrocher de ses livres, à qui parlent, à leur faire sortir. T'imagine ? Dit Balthazar.  
\- Oui j'imagine très bien,cela m'étonne pas Dean fit un sourire à son oméga.

Ce sourire c'était une façon de lui dire, je t'en veux pas pour ton manque de réaction. Castiel lui rendit .  
\- Quand Balthy m'a rencontré . Cassie était pas heureux du tout. Il avait peur que je fasse souffrir mon chéri. Tu me diras à une époque j'étais un grand fêtard, j'ai toujours aimé le monde de la nuit.

J'avais un ou une oméga différents chaque nuit dans mon lit . Tu vois ?  
\- Oui très bien j'étais pareil sauf que moi je m'arrêtais pas aux omégas, je couchais aussi avec des bêtas.  
\- Qui nous dit que vous le faites plus ? Que vous êtes fidèles à Castiel, comme sois disant vous lui avez promis . Et j'en doute beaucoup, vu comment je vous ai vu me reluquer toute à l'heure dit Victoria.  
Dean regarda Castiel en espérant que celui répondrait à sa femme. Mais rien. Castiel avait la tête baissé. Cette fois ci Dean ne retint pas sa colère.  
\- Ce que je dis à Castiel je pensais que ça restait privé, mais je vois que non. Dit Dean d'un ton sec en regardant son amant .  
L'oméga n'osa croiser le regard de son Alpha.  
\- Mais je pense que Castiel était amoureux de moi,il était jaloux dit Lucifer en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- N'importe quoi, dis plutôt que tu voulais le mettre dans ton lit dit Balthazar sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
\- C'est vrai j'avoue dit-il en souriant.

\- Toute façon, je vous aurais pas laissé faire, je savais que tu étais mon Alpha. Je vous aurais tués tous les deux.  
\- Tu entends ça Cassie.  
\- J'entends ça, on l'a échapper belle . Dit Castiel en prononçant ses premiers mots depuis le début du repas.  
\- On est propriétaires de 2 bars « Alpha/Oméga » et « Le Crazy et 2 boites de nuits « Le Moon » et « Blade » ,ainsi que 1 restaurant « Le Dinozzo » Tu connais ?  
\- Tu es le propriétaire rétorqua Balthazar.  
\- Pour moi on les tous les deux même si sur les papiers c'est moi.  
Les omégas avaient interdictions d'être propriétaire d'une habitation ou d'un commerce.  
\- Le restaurant non. Mais tes bars et tes boites de nuits ,oui . Je crois qu'avec Benny on s'est fait souvent virés pour bagarre dit-il en rigolant.  
\- Ah vous êtes des bagarreurs.  
\- Non mais souvent des Alphas un peu bourré, qui emmerde des omégas ou bêtas. Avec Benny on les défends et puis voilà .  
\- Laisse moi deviner tu finis avec lui ou elle au lit dit .  
\- Bien deviné.  
\- C'est comme la fille oméga que vous avez mit enceinte et que vous avez payé une fortune pour qu'elle ne raconte pas partout le connard que vous étiez ! Hurla Victoria.  
-... Dean resta sans voix. Il avait payé son ancienne assistante pour qu'elle ne raconte rien et cela n'était pas apparu dans la presse people. Comment elle était au courant. Il vit l'étonnement dans les yeux de son oméga.  
\- Vu ta tête , tu semblais pas au courant Castiel. Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si cet Alpha te mets en cloque.

-... Castiel resta silencieux.  
Le choc passer Dean réagit.  
\- Vous êtes qu'une connasse,je comprends pas ce que Castiel fait avec vous ! Vous avez raison vous êtes une femme avec qui on veut baiser, pour une nuit mais c'est tout ! Car à l'intérieur vous êtes vide! Je trouve que j'ai été poli toute la soirée, j'ai pas cillé à aucune de vos remarques acerbes , mais je vais pas continuer à me faire insulter par une salope ! Vous avez la trouille, car vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez rien contre le lien Alpha/Oméga ,de moi et Castiel. Un jour il vous quittera pour être seulement avec moi ! Et toi tu dis rien, tu laisses ta Bêta m'insulter ! hurlant sa dernière phrase à Castiel .  
Dean dit au revoir à Lucifer et Balthazar, il prit ses affaires et claqua la porte.  
\- Franchement il a raison Castiel ,pourquoi t'as rien dit ?! Cria Balthazar. »  
Le couple Alpha/Oméga quitta la maison et rattrapa Dean avant qu'il monte dans l'impala.  
« Dean attends Cria Balthazar.  
L' Alpha s'arrêta et se retourna. Les deux autres arrivèrent à sa hauteur.  
\- Vous allez me dire que j'aurais jamais du m'énerver dit Dean sur la défensive.  
-Pas du tout, tu as raison . Nous non plus on la supporte pas , mais si on veut voir Castiel, on est obliger de se la farcir dit Lucifer.  
-Comment vous faites pour rester de marbre ?  
\- Cela fait des années qu'on la fréquente. Au début nous aussi on était en colère contre elle. Aujourd'hui on fait plus attention à elle...  
\- Et puis d'habitude Castiel lui fait comprendre de se calmer coupa Balthzar.  
-Alors pourquoi là il a rien dit ?Je pensais que je comptais pour lui autant qu'il compte pour moi. Si je suis venu ce soir c'est pour lui. J'avais pas envie de la rencontrer sa bêta. J'ai faillis lui dire non. Mais quand il m'a dit que vous veniez, je me suis dis pourquoi pas, j'avais très envie de vous rencontrer,depuis le temps que Castiel parle de vous .Dit Dean.  
\- Tu comptes énormément pour lui, c'est bien ça le problème. C'est pour ça que l'autre pimbêche ça l'énerve .Comme tu disais un jour Castiel la quittera pour être exclusivement avec toi . Même si pour l'instant lui en a pas conscience, elle si .  
-Alors pourquoi il lui a rien dit ? Redemanda Dean.

\- Car Castiel culpabilise de faire vivre cette situation à Victoria. Elle le sait et en profite expliqua Balthazar.  
\- Sois pas trop dur avec lui dit Lucifer.  
\- Je vais essayer. »  
Les trois hommes discutèrent encore quelques minutes. Avant de se quitter, Dean promit au couple de venir samedi soir au bar « Alpha/Oméga », avec Castiel et il leur présentera aussi son meilleur ami,Benny. Dean trouva très sympathique,les deux hommes. Même si leur relation le choquait, un peu. Ils n'avaient pas une relation de couple Alpha/Oméga. Balthalzar répondait,taquinait son Alpha. L 'éducation de Dean en tant que Alpha était qu'un Oméga devant un entier respect,une soumission à son Alpha. Si l'oméga osait protester ,il fallait le remettre à sa place.

Castiel envoya un message à Dean avant d'aller dormir :  
_Désolé pour ce soir .Pardonne-moi.  
Je t'aime.  
Ton oméga.  
_Dean vit le message mais ne répondit pas. Il était en colère contre Castiel.

Au retour au travail, Dean était toujours très remonté contre Castiel. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. La patron n'adresse pas la parole à son assistant pendant trois jours . Castiel avait essayé de s'excuser mais Dean ne voulut rien entendre. Le mercredi, Dean était à son bureau à regarder le chiffre d'affaire des commerciaux du mois . Castiel vit que son patron était tendu,il s'approcha de lui et commença à le masser les épaules,la nuque.  
« Dean,pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie .  
\- Masse moi plus fort.  
L'oméga s'exécuta.  
\- Dean, pardon, j'aurai dû m'énerver contre Victoria pour son comportement.

Dean,dis quelque chose ,hurle-moi dessus.

Dean déboutonna sa chemise et la fit glisser sur ses épaules.  
\- Dean, non si quelqu'un rentre et nous voit comme ça.  
\- Je m'en fous. J'ai mal au dos car je suis tendu par ta faute,Castiel. Ton massage à travers ma chemise ne me soulageait pas assez . Continue tout de suite.  
Castiel reprit son massage. Dean gémissait de plaisir parfois de douleur. Castiel insista aux endroits douloureux. Au bout d'un moment, L'Alpha stoppa le massage.  
-Stop ! J'ai un rendez-vous. »

On était mercredi, Castiel attendit n'a pas oser lui demander, quand ils iraient chez lui. Mais l'Alpha ne sembla pas vouloir quitter son bureau. L'oméga décida de rentrer chez lui, il semblait bien que son amant, ne voulait pas le voir. Au lieu de prendre le bus pour se rendre au métro, Castiel décida de faire le chemin à pied. Un moment une voiture klaxonna, l'assistant sursauta. Il vit l'impala de son patron qui s'arrêta sa hauteur. Castiel monta dans la voiture.  
« Où tu allais ?!s'énerva Dean.  
\- J'allais au métro pour rentrer chez moi.  
\- Chez toi ? Mais on est mercredi.  
\- Je sais.  
-Pourquoi alors ?  
\- Je pensais que tu voulais pas me voir ce soir. J'ai pas osé de te demander,vu que tu es en colère contre moi .

Dean mit la musique à fond, cela mit fin à la discussion .

Le soir Castiel prépara des plateaux dinatoires. Il regardèrent « Docteur Sexy »,comme tous les mercredi. Le silence était insupportable pour Castiel. L'oméga avait essayé de se rapprocher de son Alpha, mais il l'avait repoussé. Le soir , Dean s'était mis au bout du lit, pour bien faire comprendre à Castiel qu'il ne voulait aucun contact. Castiel aurait préféré la colère de Dean à ce silence de mort.

La fin de la semaine fut pareil que le reste de la semaine.

Le samedi soir, Dean et Castiel allèrent au bar de Lucifer et Balthazar. Benny les rejoignirent là bas. Balthazar les installèrent dans une table au fond du bar. L'oméga prit leur commande, trois bières et leur servirent. Balthazar et Lucifer furent pas présents, ils étaient débordés.  
« Alors c'est lui,ton oméga ? Dit Benny.  
\- Oui répondit Dean.  
-Mignon.  
\- Oui c'est clair.  
\- Tu l'as rencontré dans un bar ?  
\- Non au bureau,c'est mon assistant.  
\- Tu as un truc avec les assistants. Fait gaffe qu'il t'arrive pas la même chose que l'autre.  
\- T'inquiète pas, il m'aime dit cyniquement Dean.  
\- Alors ça change tout dit en rigolant Benny.  
\- Et toi toujours pas omégas ?  
\- Si,hier soir deux jumelles . Tu as déjà essayé?  
Bien sûr tu me prends pour qui,c'était des jumelles en plus des cheerladers. C'était quand j'étais quaterback au lycée.  
Les deux Alphas ne parlèrent pas à l'oméga. Castiel se sentait mal à l'aise que Dean évoque ses aventures devant lui. Mais surtout c'était le regard de Benny sur lui, rempli de désir . Cela effrayait l'oméga qui essaya de se rapprocher de son Alpha pour être protéger. Mais L'Alpha ne vit pas le regard de son ami sur son oméga et repoussa Castiel.  
-Pas mal.  
Dean s'absenta aux toilettes. Benny s'approcha de Castiel et lui caressa la cuisse.  
\- Laissez-moi j'appartiens à Dean.  
\- Tu sembles avoir MIS Dean en colère. Et puis Dean et moi on est amis,on partage tout.  
Dean revint, il n'avait rien vu. Benny reprit sa place comme avant . Castiel essaya de se coller à Dean pour lui faire comprendre mais l'Alpha le repoussa de nouveau.  
\- Donc tu n'as toujours pas rencontré ton oméga ? Demanda Dean en s'asseyant.  
\- Ah non, je ne suis pas préssé que ça m'arrive. Je suis bien comme ça célibataire ayant des aventures. Je ne t'imaginais pas toi, Dean Winchester avec ton oméga. Et alors si c'est bien ce qu'on dit?  
\- Il y a encore une semaine je t'aurais dis oui là je sais plus .  
\- Ah bon pourquoi?  
-Parce que...  
Les deux amis furent interrompu par les amis de Castiel. Ils s'assirent à leur table. Balthazar regarda Castiel. Il vit tout de suite que son ami n'allait pas bien. Et vu la distance que Dean avait mit entre eux, Balthalzar comprit que Dean lui avait pas pardonné ce qui s'était produit samedi dernier.  
\- Benny, je te présente Lucifer et son oméga Balthazar. Ce sont des amis de Castiel.  
\- Bonjour.  
Benny ne s'adressa qu'à Lucifer. C'était courant que des Alphas refusent de parler aux omégas à part pour baiser. Balthazar allait réagir. Mais il sentit la main de son Alpha sur sa cuisse,comme pour l'apaiser .  
\- Alors c'est à toi ce bar ? Il est très bien, on l'adore avec Dean.  
-Merci. Cassie ça va? s'inquiéta Lucifer.  
\- Très bien dit Castiel d'une petite voix.  
\- Tu t'inquiète pour un oméga qui n'est pas le tien ? Dit Benny choqué.  
\- Castiel est pas qu'un oméga,c'est mon ami.  
\- Ton ami ?! Benny était vraiment outré .  
\- Tu comprends pas la définition d'ami ,regarde dans un dictionnaire, débile Alpha! Hurla Balthazar.  
\- Hey Balthazar, tu parles autrement à mon ami ! Cria Dean  
\- Je vais t'apprendre le respect dit Benny qui se leva dans le but de frapper Balthazar.  
\- Touche le et je te tue ! Cria Lucifer.  
\- Comment as-tu éduqué ton oméga ?! Hurla Benny.  
\- C'est pas un enfant rétorqua Lucifer.  
\- Dis surtout que tu as pas assez de couilles pour le mater rétorqua Dean !  
\- C'est moi qui n'en a pas plutôt ! Tu acceptes la bêta de Castiel. Ensuite tu lui reprochés. Faut savoir ce que tu veux Dean Winchester !  
\- Viens on se casse Dean dit Benny.  
Castiel n'avait oser s 'interposer suite à cet échange.  
\- Castiel on y va ! Hurla Dean.  
Dean balança des billets sur la table.  
\- Castiel tu es pas obligé de le suivre dit Lucifer.  
\- Tu vas pas apprendre la désobéissance à Castiel non plus. Castiel tu te magnes !  
\- Désolé dit Castiel. »  
Castiel suivit les deux Alphas.

Balthazar s'enferma dans le bureau de Lucifer . Il était en colère, il tapa dans n'importe quoi. Lucifer arriva par derrière et l'enlaça.  
\- Je pensais que Dean était un Alpha bien. J'étais content pour Castiel dit Balthazar.  
\- Je sais ,mon amour.  
\- Tu voudrais parfois...que je sois un oméga... plus docile hésita Balthazar.  
\- Non pas du tout . C'est ce que j'ai aimé la première fois que je t'ai rencontré et que j'aime toujours,c'est ta force de caractère .  
\- Tu as vu le regard de l'ami de Dean sur Castiel ? Demanda Balthazar.  
-Oui, mais Dean semble n'avoir rien vu. Cassie était terrifié.  
\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré . Je hais ses règles débiles Alphas/Omégas.  
\- Moi aussi j'ai la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Et je hais autant que toi ces règles.  
\- Quand cela évoluera t-il et qu'on se ne sera plus considérés comme des êtres inférieurs?  
\- Rome s'est pas fait en un jour. Faut être patient, mais notre combat paiera un jour et on arrivera à abolir ses règles et à faire changer les mentalités dit Lucifer.

Dean et Benny étaient sur le parking de bar, en train de fumer. Castiel attendait dans la voiture.  
« Non, mais n'importe quoi les amis de ton oméga dit Benny.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, l'oméga n'avait pas à te parler comme ça.  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire de bêta de ton oméga ?  
\- Castiel avait une bêta avant notre rencontre. J'ai accepté qu'il reste avec elle .  
-Pourquoi tu l'a pas obligé à divorcer ?  
\- Il est attaché à elle ,cela fait sept ans qu'ils sont ensemble. J'ai pas eu le cœur à lui imposer cela.  
\- Sympa de ta part. Perso je sais pas quelle décision je prendrais. Et concrètement ça se passe comment ?  
\- Je le vois tous les mercredis , un week-end sur deux et la moitié de ses vacances.  
\- Cela ma paraît équitable . Et pourquoi alors il a dit que tu acceptais plus sa bêta? Tu vas demander à ton oméga de divorcer ?  
\- Non. Samedi dernier,pour faire plaisir à Castiel, j'ai rencontré sa bêta. Elle souhaitait me rencontrer. Comme tu l'imagines cela s'est très mal passé. Castiel a pas réagi à la façon dont elle m'a parlé. Je suis en colère contre lui.  
\- Je comprends. Tu devrais lui faire comprendre autrement que par ton silence.  
-Peut-être. Bon allez j'y vais. »  
Les deux amis se disent bonne nuit .Dans l'impala ,le silence régna. Castiel n'osa parler des avances que Benny lui avait faites à Dean.

En rentrant Dean plaqua Castiel contre le mur. Il tenait les poignets de Castiel.  
« Benny m'a dit de te punir vu l'offense que tu m'as faite. Je pense qu'il a raison .  
Dean embrassa avec violence Castiel , il lui mordit la lèvre. Puis Dean lâcha les mains de Castiel et arracha sa chemise de Castiel . L'oméga essaya de toucher son Alpha.  
\- Je t'interdis de me toucher Castiel .  
Dean plaqua les mains de Castiel au mur. Puis il mordit la clavicule de son oméga jusqu'au sang.

\- Han Dean ! Cria Castiel.  
Puis l'Alpha passa aux tétons, il les prit entre ses deux doigts l'un des téton et tira dessus, il le lécha,le suça, il fit de même avec l'autre. Castiel se cambra.  
\- Dean !  
Puis L'Alpha griffa,mordit,caressa le corps de son amant. Castiel avait l'impression de sentir les mains,la bouche de Dean partout sur lui.  
\- Tu es assez excité mon petit oméga.  
Dean retourna Castiel contre le mur et le pénétra brutalement, et il n'arrêta pas ses coups des butoirs , il accéléra, il approfondissait de plus en plus fort. Castiel n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme de son amant, il ne pouvait que gémir,haleter. Puis Dean d'un coup donna un coup plus fort et se déversa en son jouirent simultanément  
\- Han Castiel !  
\- Deannn ! »  
Dean se retira. Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent . Dean n'eut aucun geste de tendresse envers son amant. Il allèrent se coucher .

Le lendemain matin,Dean se réveilla en premier. Il regarda Castiel dormir. Devant son air innocent, L'Alpha ne put résister à embrasser chastement son oméga.  
« Cas,je te pardonne lui murmura Dean à l'oreille.  
Castiel se réveilla et lui sourit. Puis Dean força le passage et joua avec la langue de son amant, Castiel répondit . Les amant enlaça leur doigts. Dean lécha la clavicule mordu la vieille .  
\- Cas,laisse toi faire .  
Castiel comprit que cette fois-ci son Alpha voulait jouer avec lui. Puis Dean passa aux tétons de son amant, qu'il lécha, suça. Il joua particulièrement avec, car il savait que Castiel aimait ça. D'ailleurs la réaction de l'oméga ne se fit pas attendre. Il se cambra, il se tenait tellement fort au drap que ses jointures étaient blanches.  
-Dean...Oh Dean ...Dean !  
Puis Dean lécha ,baisa les endroits où il avait mordu son amant hier. Il enleva le boxer de son amant. Il masturba son amant lentement . Il vit Castiel se cambrer,les yeux vers le ciel.  
\- Cas,regarde-moi.  
L'oméga se mit sur les coudes et regarda Dean le masturber. Mais il ne pouvait pas tenir avec toutes les sensations procurées par son amant. Il ferma les yeux. Dean arrêta.  
\- Cas,regarde-moi te donner du plaisir.  
L'oméga essaya d'obéir . A chaque fois qu'il ne regardait pas Dean, L'Alpha arrêta. Puis d'un coup Dean accéléra et Castiel jouit dans sa main. Dean s'essuya sur le drap et remonta et embrassa son amant.  
\- A moi de m'occuper de mon Alpha dit Castiel d'un ton joueur.  
Il commença à baiser la clavicule, puis il caressa les tétons. Ensuite il baisa lécha le torse de son amant. Dean se cambra.  
-Oui Cas, continue .  
Il caressa le sexe de son Alpha à travers son boxer. Dean ondulait les hanches.  
\- Hummm Cas !  
Puis il enleva le boxer et commença par masturber Dean. Puis Castiel le prit en bouche tout le long, il fit tournoyer sa langue . Dean était envahi par une sensation de paradis. Il tenait les cheveux de son amant. Même s'il aurait voulu aller plus en lui, il laissa Castiel lui imposer son rythme. Castiel accéléra quand il sentit que Dean était prêt de l'orgasme . Dean jouit dans sa bouche.  
\- Cassssss !  
Après avoir repris son souffle, il se mit sur les coudes. Il vit son oméga qui était à cheval sur lui,lécher ses lèvres,ses doigts avec lenteur qui avaient de la semence, tout en regardant Dean. Dean était fou de cette vision. Ce dernier fit basculer son assistant sur le matelas.  
Castiel rit aux éclats .  
\- Tu me rends fou mon ange. Je t'aime tellement .  
\- Je t'aime aussi. Tu me pardonnes vraiment. dit Castiel en caressant le visage de son amant.  
Dean le prit dans ses bras.  
\- Bien sûr Cas. J'ai été un idiot .  
\- Non c'est moi,j'aurais pas dû accepter que Victoria te parle comme ça.  
\- Balthazar m'a dit que tu culpabilisais de notre relation vis à vis d'elle .  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais devoir des excuses auprès d'eux aussi.  
\- Oui, je te souhaite tu courage,car ils sont assez rancuniers.  
\- Franchement,je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner. J'ai vraiment été con. Surtout que j'admire leur relation .  
\- Je sais.  
Cas...je sais pas... ce que tu en penses.. mais j'aimerais que nous aussi … on est une relation...sans ses foutus règle Alpha/Oméga hésita Dean.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu en penses. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu en penses tout le temps.  
\- J'aimerais aussi beaucoup. Notre éducation nous a tellement conditionnée .Mais je veux bien qu'on essaye ».

Le lendemain Dean se rendit au bar du couple amis de son amoureux.  
« Que fais-tu ici Dean ?S'énerva Balthazar.  
Lucifer attrape son amant pour les hanches pour le calmer.  
\- Écouter les gars, je sais que j'ai déconnu . J'aurais jamais dû te manquer de respect Balthazar.

\- Ce que j'ai dis sur votre couple je le pensais pas.  
\- Tu dis souvent ce que tu penses pas ?! S'énerva Balthazar.  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
\- Alors tu changes de comportement en fonction des personnes ?  
\- Non. J'étais en colère contre Castiel,j'avais bu. Je sais c'est pas des excuses.  
\- Et tu penses comme ton ami ?  
\- Non en fait j'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. Les omégas et les bêtas c'étaient juste pour coucher. Les seules personnes qui comptaient pour moi c'était Sam et Jessica. Et puis Castiel est rentré dans ma vie.  
\- Tu penses que les omégas devraient être soumis,que ce sont des êtres inférieurs ? On voit comment tu traites Castiel. Tu lui a parlé juste pour lui hurler dessus.  
\- Je sais j'ai été con . Mais j'étais en colère contre lui. Je l'aime vous le savez.  
\- On sait disent le couple qui commençait à s'apaiser.  
\- J'admire sincèrement votre couple. Et j'aimerais que Castiel et moi, on arrive à avoir le même type de relation que vous.  
\- C'est vrai dit Lucifer.  
\- Oui déjà on va essayer que Castiel me disent ce qui pensent. Qu'on arrive à trouver un équilibre.  
\- C'est bien dit Balthalzar.  
\- Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose. Samedi,ton ami a dragué Castiel dit Lucifer.  
\- Je sais que Benny est un dragueur,mais oser toucher à Castiel dit Dean surprit.  
\- On te je jure. Castiel était terrifié, il essayait de s'approcher de toi mais tu le repoussais.

\- Merci. Je dois y aller . »

Dean repensa à la conversation avec le couple. Il décida d'aller demander une explication à Benny. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par avouer . Un bagarre éclata entre les deux amis . Dean rentra couverts de bleus et de blessures. Castiel fut terrifié en le voyant comme ça. Il soigna les blessures de son Alpha. Dean s'excusa auprès de Castiel de pas avoir vu les avances que Benny lui avait faites.

_Quelque mois plus tard_

Dean avait invité Balthazar et Lucifer à venir passer chez lui . Les deux couples se voyaient très régulièrement. Balthazar et Lucifer étaient devenus très amis avec Dean. Les deux omégas avaient décidés de faire des pizzas. Ils avaient achetés de la pâte à pizza dans une boulangerie. elles étaient en train de cuire. En attendant, ils jouaient tous les quatre une partie de billard. Couple contre couple. Dean avait apprit à Castiel a jouer il y a quelque temps. Lucifer et Dean était concentrés sur la partie , on avait l'impression qu'ils élaboraient une stratégie militaire. Les omégas prenaient la partie plus à la légère. Dean faisait la tête,il avait perdu.  
« Dean fait pas l'enfant,c'est qu'un jeu taquina Castiel.  
\- Je sais Cas.  
\- A ton avis pourquoi, je veux pas d'enfant, j'en ai déjà un rigola Balthazar »  
Les deux omégas continuèrent quelques minutes à embêter leurs Alphas. Leurs Alphas leur dires pour rigoler qu'ils allaient payer cet affront. Les deux omégas allèrent dans la cuisine voir la cuisson des pizzas.

« Cela semble allez entre-vous Dit Lucifer  
\- Oui tout va bien.  
\- Castiel a changé, il te taquine.

\- Oui, plus les jours passent ,plus on est à l'aise. Mais il faudra encore du temps. On a été eduqués en tant que Alpha/Oméga. Castiel est timide naturellement contrairement à Balthazar qui a un caractère fort. Cela à dû être plus simple pour vous ?  
\- C'est normal. Malgré la forte personnalité de Balthazar et mon ouverture d'esprit, on a eu dû mal quand même. Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?  
-Vas-y.  
\- Et côté sexualité ? Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à laisser les commandes à Balthazar. Même si aujourd'hui , je ne regrette pas dit Lucifer en souriant.  
-Non pour l'instant, j'arrive pas.»  
Les deux omégas arrivèrent avec les pizzas. Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée .

Le soir,Dean et Castiel étaient dans leur lit. Dean repensa à sa conversation avec Lucifer à propos du sexe.  
« Mon ange, j'aimerais essayer, quelque chose avec toi.  
\- Si tu veux. C'est quoi?  
\- J'aimerais te faire une fellation.  
\- Dean, un Alpha ne fait pas pas ça laissa échapper Castiel.  
\- Cas on a dit quoi.  
\- Pardon Dean.  
\- Cas.  
Le chemin allait être encore long pour que leur relation ne soit pas court-circuitée par ses règles Alpha/Omégas qui dirigeait leur vie. Dean commença par embrasser Castiel. il effleura de ses lèvres la clavicule,puis des mains,de sa bouche ,il effleura ses tétons,son corps. Cela rendit fou ,l'oméga qui se tortillait, qui gémissait de frustration.  
\- Dean s'il te plaît supplie Castiel.  
\- Tu es tellement impatient ,Cas.

Dean continua sa douce torture, il effleura du bout des doigts, le sexe de son amant. Castiel ondulait pour essayer que son sexe atteigne le main de Dean. Dean enleva le boxer de son amant. Castiel gémit face à la libération de son sexe. Castiel appréhendait avec une certaine excitation ce que son Alpha avait prévu de lui faire. Dean avait un doute,maintenant face au sexe de son amant.  
\- Dean,si tu te sens pas prêt, ne te force pas

L'Alpha lécha timidement le bout du sexe de son oméga. Ce dernier poussa déjà un soupir de plaisir.  
Dean continua il suça du bout des lèvres . Les gémissements de Castiel le mirent en confiance, il se laissa guider par les gémissements qui devinrent vite des cris de la part de son amant. Castiel était envahi par tellement de sensations, le seul mot qu'il arriva à articuler c'était le nom de son chéri. Il se sentit au bord de l'orgasme.  
\- Dean … je vais... jouir.  
Cela ne fit pas arrêter l'Alpha bien au contraire,il continua. Lui aussi était au bord de l'orgasme en même temps qu'il donnait du plaisir à son oméga il s'en donnait aussi.  
\- Deannnn ! »  
Dean se donna encore quelques coup de poignet,il jouit à son tour. Il se lécha le bord des lèvres,s'essuya et remonta vers son chéri. Castiel l'embrassa,ce baiser signifiait merci Dean.

_Quelque mois plus tard_

Castiel était à califourchon sur Dean en train de le masser dans leur étaient tous les deux en boxer. Le brun massait la nuque, les épaules,puis il descendait de plus en plus bas, en appuyant en faisait des petits cercles avec ses pouces. Dean émettait des soupirs de plaisir. Castiel voulut vérifier une théorie. Il décida d'entreprendre quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il caressa le fessier de son amant. La réaction de Dean ne se fit pas attendre,il essaya d'étouffer ses gémissement dans les oreillers. Castiel murmura à l'oreille de Dean :  
« Dean,je veux prendre le contrôle.  
\- J'en ai très envie aussi Cas.  
Dean pour confirmer ses dires se mit sur le dos et écarta les jambes. Castiel se remit à califourchon sur son amant,il entreprit d'embrasser,lécher,caresser le corps de son amant. Dean gémissait,il voulait aussi que son oméga éprouve du plaisir. L'Alpha commença à caressa le bas du dos de Castiel. Ce dernier prit les mains de son chéri et les plaque contre le matelas.  
\- Dean,non ce soir,tu ne prends aucune initiative, c'est moi qui mène la danse. Si tu recommences ,je t'attache.  
Les paroles de Castiel eut pour effet,d'augmenter encore l'excitation de Dean. Castiel sentit le sexe de son amoureux durcir. Castiel frotta son membre dur contre celui de son amant. Les deux amants gémissaient. Leurs boxers étaient la seule barrière entre leurs deux sexes. L'oméga prit le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit. Normalement le lubrifiant était utilisé pour les omégas qui avait un soucis de auto-lubrification. Castiel enleva juste le boxer de son amant. Il mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il introduisit un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Dean serra les dents,il sentit une vive brulure Castiel masturba,baisa le corps de son amant,pour le détendre. La douleur disparut mais il n'éprouvait pas de plaisir non plus. Dean se demanda quelle idée,il avait eu de vouloir être passif. Seule la masturbation,lui provoqua un plaisir relatif.

Puis il commença à éprouver du plaisir,il commença à bouger du bassin. Castiel introduisit un second doigt, la douleur reprit,mais disparut assez rapidement,car Castiel avait buté sur sa prostate. Dean fut envahi d'une brusque forte bouffée de plaisir, l'Alpa émit un cri de plaisir. Castiel ne toucha plus que cet endroit, il entreprit même d'introduire un troisième doigt. L'Alpha ne le remarqua même pas,il était comme une bête sauvage,ses cris n'avait plus rien humain. Son corps tout entier se cambrait férocement, il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel plaisir, il était fou , prit en étau

entre ses deux plaisirs . Il ne voulait que cela s'arrête jamais. Castiel aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, Dean aurait tout accepté. Dean voulait plus que ses doigts,il voulait sentir quelque chose de plus gros.  
\- Cas je te veux en moi tout de suite,supplia Dean.  
\- Dean, je pense pas qu'on sois prêt. C'est encore trop tôt. Allons par étapes.  
Dean n'entendit même pas la réponse de petit-ami. Car au même moment l'orgasme le submergea. Ce fut le plus bel orgasme de toute sa vie. Dean était dans un état second, il mit un moment à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il se rendit compte que Castiel était allongé près de lui à le regarder,quand les effets de plaisir s'étaient dissipées . L'oméga n'avait cessé de regarder son Alpha,pendant l'acte.  
\- Cas,c'était merveilleux. J'ai jamais vécu ç toi ?  
\- Je pensais pas,mais j'ai aimé cette position de dominant.  
\- Et on N'A pas été jusqu'au bout,alors t'imagine quand on y sera.  
\- Dean faut qu'on prenne notre temps. Je veux rien précipiter.  
\- Tu as raison,moi non plus. »  
Dean se rendit compte à ce moment là,que le sexe de son chéri était dur. Il passa sa main sous le boxer de Castiel et le masturba. L'oméga jouit très vite,l'excitation avait été tellement intense. Les deux amants étaient épuisés par leur activité physique. L'Alpha enlaça son oméga,il avait sa main autour de sa taille et ses jambes enlacés dans celle de Castiel. Dean restait quand même l'Alpha.

_Quelque mois plus tard_

Castiel était dans l'encadrement de la porte qui communiquait entre leur bureau,il observait Dean en train de travailler, l'Alpha n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Depuis que Castiel avait été le dominant,lors de leurs rapports, il y a quelque mois,ils avaient recommencé plusieurs fois. Mais il était resté qu'au doigté, il n'arrivait pas à passer à l'étape suivante. Et malgré que Castiel avait prit le contrôle plusieurs fois, Dean restait l'actif dans leur couple. On était au mois de juillet , l'entreprise était plutôt vide, avec tous les départs en vacances. Castiel avait hâte la semaine prochaine,il partirait deux semaines en vacances,avec Dean, Balthazar,Lucifer, Sam et Jessica. Depuis la première fois, que Castiel avait dominé leurs ébats,il avait un fantasme : prendre Dean sur le bureau de Dean,comme lors de leur premier rapport. Castiel s'approcha de son chéri .  
« Dean, j'ai envie de te prendre ,maintenant sur ton bureau.  
Dean sentit son sexe sur durcir rien qu'en entendant ses mots. Castiel l'attrapa par la cravate,le fit lever de son fauteuil et le plaqua contre le bureau. Castiel embrassa Dean avec domination, avec férocité. Dean gémissait devant la domination de son amant. L'oméga mit fin au baiser. Il arracha la chemise de son tenait Dean par sa cravate,il le fit pencher la tête pour avoir accès à sa clavicule, il la mordit. Dean aurait un beau suçon pendant quelques jours. L'oméga griffa,mordit le corps de son amant,il montrait une férocité dont Dean n'était pas accoutumé,mais vu les cris qu'il poussait. Castiel se douta que Dean aimait particulièrement ce traitement. Castiel s'assit dans le siège de son patron.  
\- Dean,je veux que tu te déshabilles complétement ,lentement comme un strip-tease. Sauf ta cravate. Ensuite je veux que t'occupes de moi.  
Dean se désapa lentement,en ondulant les hanches,sous le regard rempli de désir de son amant. Puis Dean se mit à califourchon sur Castiel. Il embrassa,caressa son petit-ami tout en le déshabillant. Castiel gémit devant la tendresse de Dean. Celui-ci fit preuve d'une tendresse,encore inconnu pour les deux. Dean avait déjà fait preuve d'une forme de tendresse mais toujours avoir une pointe de domination . Là il prodiguait ,la même tendresse,la même dévotion que Castiel avait d'habitude à son égard. Dean était à genoux devant Castiel,il avait laissé à son assistant, juste son boxer. Dean fit des baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses,puis sur le sexe de Castiel à travers son boxer. L'oméga ondulait ,gémissait. Les deux amants ne cessèrent de se regarder. Castiel était excité de voir Dean dans cette position soumise. Dean était excité par les gémissements de Castiel et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. L'assistant tira par les cheveux Dean, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait arrêter. Dean se releva et Castiel se leva aussi et poussa Dean contre le bureau en l'obligeant à se retourner. L'Alpha avait les mains poser sur le bureau et les jambes écartées. Le brun se rendit compte, qu'ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant. Dean lut en son oméga.  
\- Dans le premier tiroir à droite.  
Castiel ouvrit et trouva en effet le produit .  
\- Prévoyant dit-il en souriant.  
\- Je l'ai mis là,le jour où tu m'as parlé de ce fantasme.  
Castiel s'enduisit les doigts du produits et commença pas mettre un doigt,dans l'intimité de Dean. De nouveau Dean ressentit cette forte douleur,comme à chaque fois. Castiel embrassa le dos,la nuque de son amant, tout en le masturbant,pour le détendre. Cela finit par détendre Dean,qui ondulait doucement le bassin,signe que Castiel pouvait introduire un autre doigt. Ce que fit l'oméga, encore cette douleur qui fut encore plus intense. L'assistant continua a prodiguer des caresses,pour que cela devienne agréable à son patron. Puis le brun buta sur la prostate du blond, à partir de ce moment là, Dean écarta encore plus les jambes,essaya de s'empaler sur les doigts de son amant,il hurlait, Castiel entreprit de mettre un autre doigt et là les sensations pour Dean fut décupler. Castiel admirait cet abandon de la part de Dean. Quand pour lui, Dean était assez préparé;Castiel retira ses doigts. Le blond se sentit en manque,grelottant. Castiel enleva son boxer et enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant. Il maintenu Dean par les hanches,et enfonça juste son gland au bord de l'intimité de son amant. Dean glapit de surprise. Castiel se retira, se renfonça un peu, il refit ce mouvement de supplice pour Dean plusieurs fois. Dean gémit de frustration,car son oméga ne faisait que frôler sa prostate.  
\- Tu vois Dean,c'est frustrant,le petit jeu que tu as inventé dit Castiel en souriant.  
\- Oui dit en souriant aussi.  
Puis Castiel cessa le petit jeu et s'enfonça fort en Dean en butant contre sa prostate,en changeant,de position à chaque coups. Dean écarta les jambes,il voulait toujours sentir Castiel en plus profond de lui. Castiel n'arrêta de pilonner plus fort,plus profond à chaque coup de butoir et Dean en redemandait. Les deux hommes hurlaient de façon bestial. Ils jouirent dans une parfaite harmonie. Dean posa sa tête dans le cou de son amant.  
\- Cas c'était magnifique dit Dean.  
\- Cela l'était pas pour moi aussi. Toute façon chaque fois qu'on a une relation sexuelle ,elle est meilleure que la précédente.  
\- C'est vrai,je me lasserais jamais qu'on fasse l'amour. »  
Castiel se retira, Dean sentit un manque.  
\- Dean tu viens prendre un bain avec moi.  
\- Cas,j'adore faire l'amour avec toi,mais j'ai mal partout. Je suis pas en rut et je crois pas que tu es en chaleur,mon corps n'acceptera pas.  
\- Eh oui, tu vas avoir mal quelques jours. Bienvenu dans mon monde. Je te proposais juste qu'on prenne un bain ensemble c'est tout dit Castiel en souriant. »

Castiel voulait juste prolonger ce moment,car dans deux heures,il devait être rentrer chez lui. Victoria avait invité des amis à elle à dîner. Dean comprit le message et voulait aussi.

Depuis que Dean avait accepté d'être parfois passif,lors de leurs ébats. Dans leur façon de prendre un bain,cela avait aussi changer. Dean était entre les jambes de Castiel. L'oméga lava les cheveux,le corps de son Alpha. Dean et Castiel aimaient leur nouveau statut à tous les deux, Dean n'était plus exclusivement le protecteur et Castiel le protégé. Castiel et Dean étaient sortis de la salle de bain,ils étaient dans la chambre. Castiel était entrain de s'habiller,il changeait de fringues. Dean était assis sur le lit,avec juste une serviette autour des hanches. Il regardait Castiel se vêtir,cela lui fit mal au cœur en sachant qu'il allait retrouver son autre vie. Ils échangèrent quelques mots,quelques baisers et Castiel retourna chez lui.

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Dean était au bureau, on était mi-janvier . L'Alpha allait sûrement rester encore tard au bureau,voire dormir sur place. Dean supportait de moins en moins,les réveils seuls,les repas seuls dans son immense maison. Il souffrait d'insomnie,quand Castiel n'était pas à ses cotés. Tous les matins,il se réveillait et instinctivement il cherchait une présence à ses cotés ,mais elle était rarement là. Dean supportait de moins en moins de partager Castiel. Il se disait parfois il devrait imposer à Castiel de divorcer. Castiel l'enverrait sûrement se faire foutre. En 1 année,leur relation avait tellement évoluée hors de ses règles. Dean était heureux de cette nouvelle relation. Cela faisait jour pour jour, 1 an que Castiel et lui était ensemble. Il était en train de réserver une semaine à Paris,pour février ,quand Castiel serait en congé. L'Alpha voulait faire la surprise à l'oméga,qui lui avait dit qu'il avait jamais été à Paris et qu'il rêvait d'y aller. En même temps il était en train de noyer sa souffrance dans un verre alcool fort. Lisa Braden entra pour lui apporter des demandes de congés pour son équipe,qu'il devait valider. Comme d'habitude,Lisa jouait à la séductrice. Cette fois-ci Dean ne repoussa pas ses avances. Il la baisa sur le bureau vite fait,sans savoir si elle avait prit son pied. Mais vu la tête de l'assistante de Jessica,il semblerait que oui. A peine Lisa fut elle partie, que l'Alpha regrettait amèrement ce qu'il venait de faire. Pas par rapport à Lisa,il s'en foutait, mais vis à vis de Castiel.

D'ailleurs le brun avait entendu la scène. Il était revenu au travail,car il avait oublié son téléphone portable. Au début il entendait des voix,il pensait que c'était Dean et Jessica. Ensuite il avait reconnu la voix de Lisa et il n'avait aucun doute ce que son Alpha et que l'oméga faisaient. Castiel rentra chez lui furieux.

Le lendemain, Castiel se montra froid avec Dean. Dean se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qui s'était produit la veille avec Lisa. Dean avait posé les billets avions pour Paris,quand Castiel était parti manger le midi. Quand l'assistant revint,il vit les billets. Il entra en trombe dans le bureau de Dean et jeta les billets sur le bureau de son patron.  
« Dean, c'est quoi ça ! Hurla Castiel.  
Le patron comprit pas l'énervement de son assistant.  
\- Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de nos 1 an de relation. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à Paris pendant tes congés en février.  
\- Tu penses que ce cadeau va me faire oublier !  
\- Je comprends pas.  
\- J'avais oublié mon téléphone hier soir. Je suis revenu ici. Je vous ai entendu baiser avec Lisa !  
Dean se leva et attira Castiel contre lui. Ce dernier essaya de se débattre mais Dean était très fort.  
\- Pardon Cass. C'était une erreur.  
\- une erreur !  
-J'avais trop bu. Je souffrais !  
\- Et donc toi quand ça va pas tu bois et tu baise !  
-Tu comprends rien !  
\- Tu m'avais promis que tu me serais fidèle !  
\- Fidèle ! Attends tu as aucune leçon à me donner !  
\- Comment ça,j'ai respecté notre accord !  
\- Oui mais je pensais que notre lien serait plus fort. J'ai été con !  
Je supporte plus de devoir te partager Cas !  
Dean se mit à éclater en sanglot. Castiel resta interdit. Il consola son amant.

\- Je vais la quitter Dean.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Oui je ne partage plus rien avec elle.  
\- Pourquoi tu l'a pas fait avant ?  
\- Pour pas la faire souffrir à elle. Mais j'ai été égoïste, j'ai pas pensé à toi. Ni à moi ce que je voulais.  
\- Et toi tu veux quoi ?  
\- Je veux me réveiller tous les matins à tes côté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
\- Moi aussi »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils s'en foutaient que les gens puissent les avoir entendu.

Quelques mois plus tard ,le divorce fut prononcé. Castiel emménagea chez Dean.

**Il me reste un épilogue à écrire et j'aurai terminé ma première fiction.  
Je vous cache pas que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai eu des problèmes inspirations. Je voulais aussi montrer l'évolution de leur relations sur tous les par avance de laisser des reviews.**


	5. L'épilogue

**Chapitre 5: épilogue**

**Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

**Rating M /UA**

**Fic type Alpha/Oméga/ Bêta**

**Couples : Destiel**

**Merci à Castiel-SPN156-Dean de me corriger.**

_10 ans après_

Dean et Castiel était entourés de leur proches, pour fêter leur 10 ans de relation et leur 1 an de mariage. En 10 ans beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Tout d'abord les lois Alphas/Omégas avaient été abolies depuis 5 ans dans tous les États-Unis . Il y avait eu des manifestations dans tous le pays. Gabriel et Balthazar étaient les leaders de la cellule de l'état de New York. Dean et Castiel les avaient rejoint dans leur combat. Ainsi que Sam, son aide en tant qu'avocat avait été précieuse .

Leurs prises de position en faveur de l'abolition, des lois Alphas/Omégas Sam et Dean l'avaient payés cher. Leur père les avaient virés de l'entreprise .Mais le plus grave il avait interdit Mary, leur mère de voir ses fils. Mary a toujours obéit à son mari. Et avec Adam,leur demi-frère que John Winchester avait reconnu il y a quelques années. Adam était né d'une relation extra-conjugale. Mais le jour où Adam s'était pointé devant sa porte. John eu la joie immense d'apprendre qu'il avait un autre fils et l'avait reconnu. Dean et Sam avaient réussi à créer un certain lien avec Adam mais celui-ci était définitivement rompu. Même si aucun des deux n'en parlaient,leur mère leur manquait énormément.

Dean avait été perdu pendant des mois après son licenciement . Il avait fait des études de commerce car son père l'avait décidé. Il était rentré dans l'entreprise pour la même raison. Pendant des années, il avait tout fait pour faire plaisir à son père,pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Dean n'avait jamais aimé le commerce. Lui ce qu'il aimait c'était la mécanique. Il avait décidé de reprendre des études en alternance. Il avait eu dû mal à trouver un patron, ayant 27 ans, son employeur devait le payer le même salaire qu'un salarié, et il était absent pour aller en cours,deux jours par semaine. Bobby Singer qui tenait un petit garage avait accepté de le former. Lors de la retraite, Bobby avait légué son garage à Dean et Benny.

Castiel avait bien sûr lui aussi quitter l'entreprise. Peu de temps après, il apprit qu'il était enceint de jumeaux. Il avait dû rester allonger les 6 mois de sa grossesse,en raison de soucis de tension. Castiel était devenu professeur à la faculté . Le peu d'heure de cours,lui permettait tout en préparant ses cours de s'occuper de leurs enfants, Zoé et Liam,âgé de 9 ans.

L'arrivée des jumeaux avait provoqué un grand chamboulement dans la vie du couple. Bien sûr une grande joie. Mais aussi un sujet de dispute. Castiel était devenu père et il avait délaissé Dean au profit de son rôle de père. Dean ne voulait pas que leur nouveau rôle soit au détriment de leur relation. L'Alpha avait besoin de faire des sorties,d'avoir des moments rien qu'a eux. Leur vie sexuelle était inexistante. Dean s'était pas rendu compte du chamboulement qu'allait provoquer l'arrivé d'enfants dans sa vie. 1 an après ,la naissance des enfants,le couple était au bord de l'implosion . Ils avaient même été voir un conseiller conjugal. Castiel avait reproché à Dean de ne pas assez s'investir auprès des enfants,il ne l'aidait pas dans les tâches quotidiennes. Dean reprochait à Castiel de l'avoir délaissé. Les deux avaient entendu et avaient chacun fait un effort.

Sam après s'être fait virer de l'entreprise de son père. Sa prise de position envers l'abolition des lois Alpha/Oméga l'avait faire remarqué par l'un des grands cabinets de New-York. Il y travaillait depuis 8 ans. Jessica a bien sûr suivi son mari. Elle est tombé enceinte, en même temps que Castiel,par contre elle ça durée 9 mois et elle a vécu une grossesse sereine. Une petite fille se prénommant Lilas est née. Elle a été embauchée à l'époque de la gérance de Bobby Singer en tant que secrétaire commerciale . Booby Singer lui avait accordé son mercredi.

Balthazar et Lucifer avaient vendu leurs affaires et s'était lancé dans la politique, à New York. Il étaient pressentis pour rejoindre le prochain gouvernement . Ils n'avaient pas d'enfants . Seule leur relation comptaient pour eux. Mais c'étaient des tontons qui gâtaient leurs nièces et leur neveu.

Benny et Lisa s'était rencontrés dans un bar, par hasard. En discutant,il se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup de connaissance en commun . Benny qui pensait qu'il aimait les omégas soumis. Il découvrit avec Lisa une forte personnalité mais qui savait aussi être calme,réfléchi. Elle l'avait aidé à reprendre contact avec Dean. Les deux meilleurs amis étaient heureux de se retrouver. Quand Dean était devenu propriétaire du garage, i ans. Benny avait quitté le garage où il travaillait pour devenir associé avec Dean. Lisa après le licenciement, avaient enchainer les missions intérims et les CDD. Benny l'avait poussé à passer un diplôme pour être professeur de danse. Aujourd'hui elle partageait son temps entre ses cours dans une salle de sport et une association sportive pour les enfants de familles défavorisées. La jeune femme avait commencer la formation, après le bac. Mais quand elle sut qu'elle était enceinte de Ben et que son copain de l'époque la quittait. Elle avait préparé en accélérer une formation en administratif. Elle avait été embauchée dans la Winchester Entreprise en CDI, après son stage de 3 mois puis les divers remplacements pendant 1 an. Aujourd'hui que Ben était adulte et travaillait en tant que mécanicien avec Dean et Benny. 

Victoria et Castiel avaient repris contact via facebook . Les deux anciens conjoints avaient toujours eut un lien très fort. Dean et le nouveau mari de Victoria, Alan,un bêta comme elle. Ils n'avaient pas vu ça d'un bon œil . Mais aujourd'hui la relation était cordiale même si elle était pas amicale . Victoria et Alan, avaient adoptés deux petites filles venant du Cambodge ,i ans. Alan lui a déjà une enfant,Anna d'un premier mariage,qui a 11 ans .

Lisa et Benny s'était très bien intégrer dans le groupe Sam et Jessica,Balthazar et Lucifer ,Castiel et Dean. Ils se voyaient tous pratiquement tous les week-end. Victoria et Alan n'avait jamais réussis à s'intégrer, malgré la profonde amitié que liait le couple avec Castiel.

**Fin**

**Voici l'épilogue de ma fiction « Le choix ». Merci de me laisser vos avis sur le chapitre ou la fiction en générale . Voilà ma première fiction terminée. (J'ai écris que des OS sinon) .  
Je ne sais pas,quand j'écrirais mais le prochain écrit sera pas un Destiel . Sois Sam/Jessica ou Dean/Lisa ou Charlie/OC. Car j'aime bien aussi ses couples et je trouve qu'ils y a pas assez d'écrits sur eux.  
Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et laisser des review. Cela m'a fait très plaisir.  
**


	6. Message Smut-Lemon

Message pour Smut-lemon (guest)

Coucou,

Vu que tu es en guest, je ne peux pas te répondre en MP et en plus vu que

la fiction est terminée, je ne peux pas te répondre lors du prochain chapitre

donc je publie « un nouveau chapitre », pour te répondre .

Merci pour ta review, heureuse que ma façon d'aborder le thème omégaverse t'ai plus .

Sache que en ce moment j'écris une recueil OS Destiel qui se nomme « une hot année Destiel », l'une de mes lectrices m'a lancé le défi d'écris une OS sur le thème omégaverse . Cette OS sera publié en février

Voilà

Bonne fêtes de fin d'année


	7. Message Angel Woman

Message pour Angel Woman

Coucou,

Vu que tu es en guest, je ne peux pas te répondre en MP et en plus vu que

la fiction est terminée, je ne peux pas te répondre lors du prochain chapitre

donc je publie « un nouveau chapitre », pour te répondre .

Merci pour ta review, heureuse que l'histoire et les lemon t'ont plus . Même si j'aime en lire et en écrire, j'ai peur qu'ils soit pas fluide ou trop répétif

Si tu aimes mes fictions et OS Destiel tu en trouveras d'autres sur mon profil . En ce moment j'écris un recueil OS Destiel « une Hot Année Destiel » . J'écris des OS Destiel dans plusieurs univers, les lectrices me propose un défi à relever tous les mois . En février ce sera une Omégaverse

Donc si tu veux aller faire un tour

Voilà

Bonne fêtes de fin d'année


End file.
